New Students, New Year, Same Old Drama
by NiallHoranAteThisUsername
Summary: Sucky title I know. 6 new students. A new year at Hollywood Arts. More Drama. (Not good with summaries.) Couples Cabbie, Tandre, Bade. Rated T just in case. *on hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! My first story! But before I start the story I need OC's so please review and tell me your unique character! (probably spelled that wrong). **

**OC Form:**

**Full Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Personality: (includes style, what type of music, what do they like to do in their free time, how they act, etc.)**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**What's her/his stereotype:**

**Best friend:**

**Crushing or not:**

**Family:**

**Whats their talent: (How They got into HA)**

**If someone were to play them in a movie who would it be?**

**Thanks! Please review! **

**~ NiallHoranatethisusername **


	2. The 6 New OC's

**Hiya! I forgot to mention that I'm only picking 5 OCs. I already looked through the reviews(Thanks for reviewing). So here are the 5 OC's I chose. Oh and I forgot to mention I made an Oc of my own so... in all it'll be 6 OC's.**

**My Oc:**

Full Name: Madison Rose Anderson "Maddi" for short.

Age: 16

Gender: female

Favorite Color: purple

Personality: Madison is a very bubbly, kind-hearted person. She likes to be friends with everybody but if you make fun of her best friends, she'll kick your ass. Anyway, alot of people like her, some hate her. She doesn't really care what people think of her.

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Black Hair.

What's her/his stereotype: Class Clown/Always hyper type of girl.

Best friend: Outside of Hollywood Arts: Carrie Tate, they met in kinder garden. In Hollywood Arts : Jade and Cat. Even though she's pretty much the complete oppisite of Jade, they have a special connection they can both bond over. and Dawn (OC)

Crushing or not: She's crushing on someone from her old school. (Who will be apart of the story) They are friends but not best friends. :/

Family: You'd never guess by looking at the girl that she has an abusive father. Her mother died when Madison was 10. After all the things that have happend to her, she still manages to put a smile on her face.

Talent: She's always singing. She writes music and sings.

If someone were to play them in a movie who would it be? Probably Jasmine Villegas.

**Next OC submitted by DivaDanielle1994**

Full Name: William Evan Olivier

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Green

Personality: Liam is very easy to get along with. He's very laidback and has a good sense of humor. He loves having a good time. He doesn't get get angry very often but it isn't good when he does. He is extremely smart. He's very witty and flirty. His favorite music is Rock(he'll listen to any genre except for rap though). In his free time, Liam likes to skateboard, draw, and do Parkour. Usually, he wears a polo shirt(or a regular t-shirt), with jeans and Converse. When he has to dress up, he wears a dress shirt, vest, and jeans.

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

What's her/his stereotype: Musician/Athlete

Best friend: You choose

Crushing or not: Open to relationships

Family: Father: William Evan Sr.(44), Mother: Jasmine Aaliyah(43), Siblings: Aalia Michelle(17), Riley Erik(12), Luis Francisco(6)

Whats their talent: (How They got into HA): Acting(is also a songwriter and plays guitar, but his audition was a short play that he wrote)

If someone were to play them in a movie who would it be?: Liam Hemsworth

**OC number 3 submitted by: A Guest**

Full name: Dawn Logan Stewart.

Age:16

gender:female

favorite color:black

Personality:wears mostly light colors and black tees with a jacket always over wears skirts more than she wears jeans except durning the winter and wears almost never wears dresses and wears glasses all the personality is that shes very shy but when she gets to know you she is fun, loyal, and she find someone she hates or annoys her which is almost everyone she does evil stuff ):)she also has split personality like she can love something one second and hate it the next favorite kind of music and pop and shes not afraid to show likes to paint or read in her free time but does it with her own touch like doing it upside down or also has amazing strength and flips people for no more thing, she get made fun of for her middle name and people call her by it to make fun of doesn't care an doesn't mind at all when her friends call her Logan

Eye color :brown

Hair color:black with light blue streaks

Best friend: one of the OC's

Crushing of not:not for want to find someone she can trust

Family:mom and dad and 2 annoying younger brothers

Talent:art singing and acting but mostly singing

And the person who would play me would be Erin Sanders from zoey 101

**OC number four by: InfinateMoments**

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Favorite Color: Green

Personality: All round nice guy on your inital meeting, however he has a temper which could easily rival Jade's and lacks control over it, also he's quite smart and witty but can be very serious when he needs to be. He loves all sorts of music although rock, alternative would be his favourite. Dresses quite well, some what you would imagine a Urban Outfitter model to look like, including tattoos

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark brown

What's her/his stereotype: Nice 'hipstery' guy

Best friend: Robbie, even though they're both opposites

Crushing or not: Tori but doesn't make it that obvious

Family: Younger Sister Emma in the grade below, they look similar but shes bitchy and not in a Jade way, more a stereotype of a high school popular girl. Also a Mum and Step-dad and a much younger step brother, Eli who is 6.

Whats their talent: He is an amazing singer, his voice if like Ed Macfarlane from Friendly Fires

If someone were to play them in a movie who would it be? Probably James Franco, just minus the beard so he doesn't look that old

**NUMBER 5 submitted by: Why Live A Life Frowning**

Name: Amberlyn Sierra West

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Favourite Colour(s): Black, Dark Purple, Red, Midnight Blue, Electric Blue, Burnt Orange, White, Dark Red, Forest Green, Bright Green and Yellow

Personality: She is rather cold and doesn't trust often when you first meet her but that's because you've just met her, when you get to know her she is on of the most reckless, cocky, outspoken, hilarious, stupidly smart, sarcastic adrenaline junkie out there. Don't leave her with a fire extinguisher, a Bunsen burner, a skateboard and a ramp, it's not fun to clean up afterwards. She is also quite cutting with words when she needs to be and knows how to get what she wants. She isn't a pushover and will introduce you to her fists if you insult her or her friends.

Her style is like skater/emo style as she is usually wearing:

Outfit 1: Dark skinny jeans with either a band/graphic/Skellianimals/Slogan T shirt teamed with an oversized beanie and fingerless gloves, is most of the time wearing a hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to her forearm and has on a few wristbands and non girly bracelets teamed with Converse or Vans

Outfit 2: Dark jean shorts with braces teamed with coloured tights (either red, dark purple, blue, black or striped) with a Band T Shirt and the sleeves go to just above the elbow, has on the typical wristbands/bracelets. This is worn with her Converse or Dr Martens. Always carrying her skateboard.

Her music taste is different as she listens to bands like Icon For Hire, You Me At Six, 30 seconds to Mars, All Time Low, VersaEmerge, LostProphets, Rise Against, Hollywood Undead, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, Thousand Foot Krutch, A Day To Remember, Slipknot, Bring Me The Horizon, Mayday Parade and stuff like that so people find her weird, but she says "Screw You, this is REAL MUSIC!"

She kills her time by Busking, Drawing, Songwriting, Play writing, singing, playing guitar, piano, bass, drums, cello and saxophone, doing stupid stunts, ballet, MMA and annoying people. It's her favourite thing to do.

Hair Colour: It was originally dark brown, but she dyed it black and has electric blue and neon pink-ish purple tints in.

Eye Colour: Blue-ish, Grey-ish, Green-ish it's an odd mix but if they were one colour it depends on light.

Stereotype: Skater/Emo/Adrenaline Junkie that no one likes to admit, but they love her for it.

Best Friend: Doesn't really have one but um Alex Farrel (I'll make one for him when I can) because she's known him since they were four.

Crushing or not: Not that I know of yet but she is open to relationships

Talent: Plays guitar, piano, bass, drums, cello, saxophone, is an excellent singer, brilliant actress and playwright and can own you in a verbal war.

Family: Never knew her mother or father as she was abandoned at birth and has been in care homes since forever. Closest family she has now is her foster mother Joanna.

Who would play them in a movie: I have no idea whatsoever, you could think of one of you want

**Last OC! Also by Why Live A Life Frowning.**

Full Name: Alexander Jacob Farrel

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Favourite Colour(s): Red, Blue, Bright Green, Dark Green, Burnt Orange, Yellow, Brown and Metallic grey.

Personality: Quite laid back and Cheeky but has a very slight mean streak which will only come out when you insult him, his friends, his family or Amber. He knows when to crack a joke and has the ability to make people smile regardless of the situation. If he ever saw you crying or looking down he would automatically walk over to you and ask you what was up and wouldn't leave you alone until he found out what was the matter. He is a little of an adrenaline junkie but not as bad as Amber. He is also slightly sarcastic but only when he needs to be and is smart along with his other little characteristics.

His Style Outfit 1: Dark slim fit jeans with a red and black plaid shirt (loosely done up with a loose tie sometimes) a black beanie or SnapBack with his messy Converse or Vans.

Outfit 2: Dark jeans, coloured band shirt, hoodie, headphones round his neck(usually Dre Beats) and Converse or Vans.

He is a little random at times but it's what makes Alex, Alex.

He kills his time: Sleeping, eating, playing XBox with Amber, busking, freerunning, annoying people, hacking computers, MMA, singing, playing guitar and acting.

His music taste is the exact same as Ambers but he has some rap music in his play list which they argue over all the time. He has scene boy hair and is quite lean as muscled from years of working out, a lot of people find him attractive.

Hair Colour: Dark Brown

Eye Colour: Hazel-y Green

Stereotype: Hot emo dude, *fangirlish screams* that everyone loves yet hates as well.

Best Friend: Amber

Family: Father owns Farrel Corporation, it deals in all the latest gaming software, consoles, virtual world stimulators, computers etc and always tells Alex he is a failure. His mother is a model so she is rarely at home but her face is plastered everywhere.

Crushing: On Amber but is open to other relationships as he thinks it probably won't work out.

Talents: Playing Guitar, piano, flute and drums, play writing and acting

No idea who would play him in a movie.

I remembered a few things for Amber last minute though: She's really pale and skinny and short, she's only like 5'4 keh heh, she's a dwarf. She has high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin as well as side bangs which she blows out of her eyes when she is peeved off.

**Well those are all the OC's Thanks for reviewing. Review again to let me know what you think of the new characters! **

**-NiallHoranAteThisUsername.**


	3. Meeting the Gang (Madison Pov)

**So, today I actually begin the story! Anyway, if you think my writing sucks, PM me and tell me how I can improve! If you think my writing sucks but don't hve an account tell me how to improve in the reviews. But don't be harsh. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the OC's. Except Madison.**

Madison's Pov

_*Beep* *Beep*_

I slam my fist on that stupid alarm clock and drag myself out of bed. Hold on a second, it's Monday. Today's my first day at Hollywood Arts! I'm going to be starting 11th grade in a school full of talented people. I'm also going to be starting my journey to accomplishing my dream! I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I take a quick shower then throw on some black jeans, white 'Cool Story Bro' tank top, my black Vans and a gray beanie. I head downstairs and eat breakfast. I'm glad my dad is still asleep. I finish my cereal and head towards my car. California sure is different from Nevada. I wonder if anyone will want to be my friend. All the new kids in Hollywood Arts must be pretty used to eachother by now. School started on September 6th, it's October 2nd. Before I new it I arrived at school. I parked in the parking lot and headed towards the office. After talking with the princapal and getting my scheduale I walked over to first period. Mr. Sikowitz, what the hell? What kind of a name is Sikowitz. I finally found Mr. Sikowitz's class and entered the room slowly and awkwardly. "HELLOO!" some bald homeless guy yelled, what's he doing in here? "Umm, Hi." I said, "Are you my new student?" he asked. He's the teacher? "You're the teacher?" I asked, he just nodded. "Oh, ok. Then yeah I am your new student." interesting school. "Oh goodie. Introduce yourself to the class." He said while waving me over to the stage he was on. "Hi. My name is Madison Anderson." After introducing myself I heard a cute giggle. "Hahaha. That rhymed!" said a girl with red velvet cupcake colored hair. "Ok take a seat. Does anyone know where my coconuts are at?" Sikowitz said, I looked at him confused while the others shook their heads. I sat down next to the girl with red hair. "Hi I'm Cat." she said giving me a small wave, "Hi." I replied. "Where are you from?" she asked, "Nevada." Her eyes lit up and then opened her mouth to speak "One time my brother got hit by a bus. In Nevada. He was in Las Vegas." "Oh my gosh, is he okay?" I asked concerned. She giggled and answered "No." "Do you want to eat lunch with my friends and I?" she asked. "Sure." I replied, "Yay! I made a new friend." she said and unexpectedly hugged me. She seems nice.

Turns out I had first,fourth, and sixth period with Cat. After fourth period we headed towards what she called the 'Grub Truck'. This worries me. I ordered a burrito from a guy with a thick accent. Cat then dragged me towards a table that amazingly it many people on it. "Cat did you bring _another_ new kid?" asked a girl wearing all black in a sarcastic voice. "Yeah! Isn't it awesome!" she said before sitting next to a nerdy looking boy. Then a girl stood up and asked "I'm is Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Rex, William, Sam, Amberlyn but we call her Amber, and Alexander or Alex. What's your name?" she pointed to all of them and I replied "Madison, but you can call me Maddi." She nodded and sat back down. "Are you going to sit or just stand there like an idiot?" asked Jade, I don't like her additude. "I'll sit thank you." I replied sitting next to Cat and Beck. She glared at me, I think I chose the right seat. "So Maddi, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Robbie. "Uh no." I replied dumbfounded by the weird question. "Do you want one?" he asked, "Oh um no. No thank you." Andre starts laughing along with Tori. "Dude, you gotta learn. It didn't work with me and it didn't work with her. Stop asking everygirl you meet that horrid question." Dawn said. "It'll work someday!" argued Robbie, "Rob, you're forever alone." the puppet announced. "Do you always do that?" I asked him curiously, "Do what?" he asked confused, "Have a puppet with you and make it talk." I said not knowing it was going to offend him. "He's not a puppet!" he argued. I raised my eyebrows and Tori changed the subject, "So, what's your talent?" she asked me. "I'm a singer, a bit of an actress, and I love to dance." I said, I don't really act much but I love music and dance. "Cool. A triple threat!" said William, "I guess." I replied with a shrug. "What do you have for fifth period?" asked Amber "I have Choir." I answered, "Cool you have Choir with Cat, Amber, Dawn, and I." announced Sam. "Nice. What's Choir like?" I asked, "Our Choir is awesome,our teacher Mrs. Mack is so funny! You're gonna love her!" Cat said with so much enthusiasm(Did I spell that right?). "How are you liking Hollywood Arts?" asks Alex, I think about it for a second "I love it here. It already feels like a second home to me." I shudder at the thought of my home but manage to keep a bright smile on my face. "Hey Maddi, I was wondering if you'd like to join the girls and I for a sleepover at my house. So we could get to know each other more. What do you think?" asked Tori, "Sure. I'd love that." "How come we can't go?" asked Robbie, "Yeah!" argued Beck "Because you're dudes." Tori stated simply. I thought about my Dad and if he would let me go. He doesn't care what I do, but he can't go one day without giving me a beating. I keep thinking these horrible thoughts until Tori snaps me out of my nightmare. "Madison?" she asked, "Huh?" I said snapping out of it. "I said if you'd like me to pick you up after school?" she asked, "No that's fine." I said maybe a little to quickly, "Just give me your adress and I'll walk." I awnswerd simply. "You sure?" she asked sounding a bit concerend. I nodded, "Ok." she replied. The bell rang and it was time for fifth period.

**Well that's all. This was all in Madison's Pov because it's about her getting to know the characters. Sorry it was short. The next chapter will probably be in Jade or Dawn's Pov. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	4. The Sleepover

**Sorry I haven't updated. I just got my internet connection back today! So anyway... To the story!**

Dawn's Pov

I got my bag for the sleep over and put in everything I would need. I put on some headphones and put my ipod on shuffle. "Last First Kiss" by One Direction came on and I sang along on the way to Tori's house. When I got to Tori's house I noticed Cat and Jade were already there. I walked over to the door and rang the door bell. "Hey!" Tori greeted me stepping aside to let me in. "Hi!" I said giving her a small hug, "Hey Jade, hey Cat." I greeted them, "Hey." Jade replied simply. "HI!" Cat said excitedly hugging me. "Amber here yet?" I ask, "Nope. Just waiting for her and Madison." Tori replied. "So before they get here we should volunteer some movie suggestions." she continued. "How about The Scissoring?" Jade suggested. "Remember what happened last time? Cat almost wet herself." I said, "What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat asked. Before we could reply the doorbell rang and in came Amber. "Uhh, come in?" Tori said still seated on the floor, "You guys know how impatient I am." she replied. She was dressed in black jeans, a Linkin Park t-shirt, black combat boots, and a gray beanie. We were all wearing pajamas. "You have your Pjs?" Tori asked, "Yeah in my bag." she simply replied. She walked over and sat next to me. "Ok Amber, we were just suggesting movie ideas. Wanna share?" I asked her. "Uhhh, The Woman In Black? It's not even scary you're just suspensful through out the whole movie." she replied. "It'll be to violent for Cat." "Where's my friend?" Cat asked, "She'll be here." Tori told Cat reassuringly. The doorbell rang and Tori went to go get it. "Hi!" Tori said cheerfully to Madison. "Hey." she replied. "Come on in." she said, Tori sat down with Madison in tow. "Hey Maddison!" Cat said excitedly hugging the girl to death. "Cat let her breathe!" I said, she loosened her grip and we continued debating over movies until we all agreed on watching Mean Girls, Amber and Jade weren't that happy about it but we eventually got them to admit to liking the movie. Tori popped some popcorn and we laughed through out the entire movie. When the movie was over we decided to order pizza. "So what kind of things are you into Madison?" I asked her, "Uhh, I love singing obviously, I also love sports, I like doing random things for some unexplained reason." she said smiling. I laughed a little. "Cool. What kind of sports do you play?" Tori asked, "I love baseball and soccer." she replied. "So you got a crush on anyone?" Tori asked in a sing song voice while wiggling her eyebrows. Oh God no. "You don't have to awnswer that Tori is always playing match maker. It's annoying." Jade told her. Madison just sat there smiling, "She does like someone, I know it." Tori said. The doorbell rang again and Tori said "Must be the pizza." She got up and awnswered the door we watched... we were bored. The delivery guy was actually really cute. Not really my type though. I saw Madison's face grow bright pink. "Oooh Maddi likes the pizza guy!" I whispered to her. She got redder and whispered back "I do not!" "Do you know him?!" asked Cat really loudly that it made the guy stare at us. "Yup." Madison said barely whispering, her face redder than ever. "Hey Maddi." the still unamed delivery guy said giving her a small wave. "Hey Mason." she said. Awkward. Tori payed him and brought the pizza inside. "Where did you meet that hunk?" she asked. "He went to my old school." she replied. Tori kept wiggling her eyebrows. "You're making me uncomfortable." Maddi said, I laughed along with Amber. "It's not like I'm the only one who has a crush here!" she said defending herself. "So you do like him!" Tori said a bit to loud. "Who do you like Tori? I noticed you staring at this boy during lunch.. What's his name?" Maddi teased, "Don't you dare!" Tori said giving her the pointer finger. "Isn't his name ... Andre?" she said with a smirk. "GASP! You like Andre!" Cat said, she literally said the word gasp. "Maybe just a little." Tori said. "That's pathetic." Jade said, "Andre is a really nice guy!" Tori defended. "I meant falling for your best friend." Jade said. "You and Beck were best friends before you started dating!" she said in defense. "Well that turned out just lovely didn't it." Jade said. "The pizza's getting cold." Amber said probably not wanting to get any further in the awkwardness. We each took a slice and began eating until it was gone. We fell asleep around 1 A.M.

**I know its really short but I have to go to my aunt's house. BYE!**

**-NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	5. Next Day

**I'm sorry i havent updated. I just thought nobody liked my story sooo.. yeah. Well here is the nect chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Tori's Pov

I got up early in the morning to make breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and made eggs and bacon (bitches love bacon). When I finished making breakfast I went back upstairs to call the girls down. I opened the door and said loudly, but not to loud, "Breakfast is ready!" I went back downstairs and started eating my breakfast. Cat was the first girl to come into the kitchen. "Where are the rest of the girls?" I asked her, "Asleep. They're very sleepy." she replied flopping her arms to her side. After she said that Maddi and Dawn came downstairs. "I'm hungry." Dawn states, "Come eat." I replied mouthful of food. Then Jade and Amber slowly walked down the stairs. "Yo Tori! You got food?" Jade asked/yelled. "Uh yeah. Let's all eat." The girls groggily walked over to the table and ate. Very slowly. "Isn't it like 6 a.m. Why are we eating breakast at this time?" Amber asked dramatically. "It's 10 a.m., we should've woken up about an hour ago." I replied. After finishing breakfast the girls head to the living room and sit on the couch. "I'm bored." Dawn said, the girls nodded in a agreement. "You want to invite the guys over?" I suggested. A couple a shrugs and 'sure's is what I heard. I got my phone out and texted Andre.

To: Andre From: Tori

Hey Andre! Wanna come over to my house? Bring the guys!

To: Tori From: Andre

Sure! We'll go right after I get my grandma out from under the bed.

Sounds about right. "So are they coming over?" Dawn asked. "Yep." I replied simply.

Beck's Pov

_*RRiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg ggg*_

I picked up my phone and said into the speaker, "Hello?" "Yo dude, I'm gonna go to Tori's house the rest of the guys are coming with us. You wanna come?" Andre said into the phone. "Uh, my uh, car isn't working very well." I lied, "It's cool man I'll pick you up." He said, don't sound suspicious. "I um- Sure i'll go." I said instantly regreting it. "Cool. I'll pick you up in 5." he said before hanging up. I've been trying to avoid Jade for a long time. I have to face her again sometime. I guess today's the day.

I hear a car horn that jolts me out of my daydream. Andre's here. I grabbed my coat and went outside and locked my RV door. I walked over to Andre's car and opened the passanger seat. "Sup man." Andre said giving me a bro hug. Well the best he can do for a dude strapped to the seat. "Hey." I replied, "Hey guys." I said to the Alex, Sam, Robbie, and Will in the backseat. Suprisingly, we all fit. We drove to Tori's jamming out to music from the 80's. When we got to Tori's house Andre speed walked to the door while the rest of us laughed at him. When we got to the front door Andre was already inside on the couch talking to Tori. "Oh my gosh, the boys are here!" Cat said cheerfully running to us and giving us each a hug. "Hey, little red." Andre said. Dawn, Maddi, and Jade were in the corner talking. I bet she's talking to them just to find a way to ignore me. Not that I care. "I'm hungry." Alex whined, "Stop whining fag." Amber replied. They smiled to each other. Of course she's just kidding, Alex knew that. Everyone secretly wants them to date. "What does fag mean?" asked a confused innocent Cat. "Nothing Cat, nothing." Maddi said patting her head and hugging her. Well they got close. "Anybody up for kareoke dokie tonight?" asked William. "I AM!" Sam screamed. "Sure. I'll go." Tori said , everyone else nodded. We all looked at Maddi, she hasn't said anything. "I don't know." she said hesitant, "C'mon it'll be fun! You still need to show us the skills that got you into HA in the first place!" Dawn said. "I don't know if my dad would let me." She said, am I the only one noticing the nervousness in her voice? "We could talk to him for you if you want." Tori said simply. "No! I-it's ok. I'll talk to him maybe he'll let me go." she answered to quickly something is definitly wrong. We looked at her hesitantly. "Ok. Meet us there at 8 if your dad let's you go ok?" Tori asked. "Ok." Maddi replied.

**Yes. I know it's not much. I'm a horrible person. But at least I updated. I'll write a whole bunch next week.**

**- Niallhoranatethisusername**


	6. Kareoke Dokie

**Hey guys! So I decided to update again... Because I'm a loser fangirl who stares at her computer screenall day bawling her eyes out... Just kidding... ANYWAY onto the story. Oh and I haven't done the disclaimer thing so yeah..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the OC's except Maddison.**

Jade's Pov

We were all at Kareoke Dokie waiting for Maddison. It's 7:45, I suppose she's not late. She was acting way too weird earlier. Kind of like when I did before I admitted to Beck that.. I shook my head clearing my thoughts of him. Both Beck and my father. I become bored so I take out my favorite scissors, from the movie 'The Scissoring', and begin to cup up they plastic plate. "Don't they reuse those?" Tori asked. "Yeah, so." I replied, "Won't they get mad?" asked Sam. "Do you think Jade cares?" William replied/asked. They all shook their heads no and carried on eating fries. Beck enters the room and instantly see's us at our usual table. "Hey Beck. Saved you a seat." Andre said. Beck sat inbetween Andre and Sam. "Hey." is what was heard as he joined us. Even though he techanically didn't do anything wrong, I'm still pissed at him. Who am I kidding he's the one who didn't open the door. I can't believe he didn-, my thinking was cut off by Cat. "I wanna sing a duet. Someone come with me." she said in her adorable voice. Disgusting. "I'll go with you Cat." Tori said. They both got up and whispered something to the dj. He smiled and nodded. They got up and started singing 'L.A. boyz' ooh with a z, how cool. 7:55. Where's Maddison? I need to question her now.

Maddison's Pov

I slowly walked into the house not wanting to wake Peter up. "Maddison? Is that you? You left and didn't come back yesterday! What the hell is your problem!" I heard Peter's voice upstairs. I quickly ran up to my room and locked it shut. "I did come back yesterday, you were probably just to drunk to realize it." I lied back angrily. "Open the door you little bitch." he said, "Peter please don't do this." I pleaded. "Please." I said barely audiable. He kicked the door down, pulled my hair and yanked me downstairs. "Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked tears streaming down my face. "You wanna know what you did to me?" he asked bringing my head up closer to his face. Alcohol. He's drunk again. "Your mother died, I don't have a job and I have to care for you to? That's too much." He said, how dare he use my mother as an excuse. "This is caring for me?! You've done a horrible job as a parent!" I screamed in his face. His face slowly turned red with anger. He starts yanking my hair again. He guides me throughout the house ,despite my pleading and cries, he opens the basement door and throws me down the steps. It takes a couple seconds before I hit the ground. "This is where you'll be staying for who knows how long. Be grateful. If you had my father you'd be dead by now." He said suprisingly calm. I've been down here so many times before that I put things in here that'll be necassary, like food and water. It's 7:50. There's a window in the basement that I can crawl out of. It's barely above ground, and it's enough for me to slip through. I used the little chair that I used to play with as a little girl to climb up towards the window. I get out and look at myself throught the kitchen window, which is right above the basement window, I can't go looking like this. I use the fence to get up on the roof. I crawl into my room through the window and start getting ready.

Sam's Pov

When the girls were done singing the crowd roared with applause. I looked over to Beck and then to Jade. I never got why they broke up in the first place. I look over at Andre and of course he's talking to Tori. I kinda like Tori but that changed when I met Dawn. Dawn is gorgeous. Tori is pretty and all but, Dawn is more of a girl that's my type. She's a really good friend of mine. I wouldn't want it to be awkward. I look over to William he's happily chatting up the waitress. Cat and Robbie are excitedly talking about who knows what. I get up and walk over to Dawn. "Hey Dawn." I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey. Do you know if Maddi's on her way?" she asked hurridly. I looked at her a bit confused, "No, why?" I asked, "Didn't you notice anything weird earlier about how she acted at the mention of her dad?" she asked. I hadn't really noticed. "No. Why is something wrong?" I asked yet again. "No, it's just seemed weird to me." she said. I noticed over her shoulder Maddison come in through the door way looking for us. "Well to clear your suspisons, go ask her. She's right there." I said pointing to her. She whipped her head around smacking me in the face with her high pony tail. Her hair is so soft. She turned back towards me, "I can't just go up to her and ask her about her personal life. That's rude." she replied. "Let's go say hi." she got up and took my hand dragging me with her. Soft hair, soft hands. This girl will be the death of me. "Hey Maddi!" Dawn said letting go of my hand so she can hug her. Maddi winced, but Dawn didn't notice. "Hey Dawn!" she replied. We all sat down as a group and Tori said, "You gonna sing Maddi? Show us your skills!" We all looked at her, and she said "What if four of us go up there and sing one of my favorite songs. Lady Marmalade." the girls all smiled and Tori said, "Well since Cat and I already sang, it'll be you, Dawn, Amber, and Jade." The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Sure." Jade said standing up to tell the dj their song choice. The girls walked up on stage and began singing. **(A/N: Just so you know, Jade is singing P!nk's part, Dawn will be singing Little Kim's part, Amber will have Mya's part and Maddi will get Christina's part.) **

Amber's Pov

We got up on the stage and started singing. God, I love this song. I don't normally listen to songs like these but I have to admit it. I love this song.

[Dawn:]

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

[Amber:]

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

[Amber:]

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

[Dawn:]

What What, What what

[Mya:]

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Dawn:]

yea yea yea yea

[Jade:]

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak

yeah

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

[Dawn:]

yea yea uh

He come through with the money in the garter belts

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

by the case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

[Maddi:]

hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

[Jade:]

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

[Amber:]

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

[Christina:]

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

More-more-more

[Chorus:]

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

[Missy:]

Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

Pink... (Lady Marmalade)

Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)

Rockwilder baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah

We took a bow and hopped off the stage still hyped about our performance. And Maddi is actually really good. It's no mystery how she got into Hollywood Arts. We walk over to the table and people are still cheering. Once the cheering dies down Tori leans over and says, "You guys were awesome!" We thanked her and ate some more food. "Hey Maddi, I was thinking maybe we could hangout again and you can invite a couple of your friends from your old high school. Sound good?" Dawn asked her, "Sure, I'd love to." she said while chewing on a fry. "Maybe you can invite that Mason hunk." Tori whispered wiggling her eyebrows once again. "Maybe I will." She replied with a shrug. "Aww. That's so cute." Tori said, "I'm making sure you end up with him." Maddi's face was really red. "Are we missing something?" asked a confused Beck, the other boys nod in agreement. "Yesterday we ordered pizza and the guy who delivered the pizza was Maddi's crush from her old school." Jade explained. They all started teasing her as she got redder.

Nobody's Pov

The gang and their new friend hung around until closing time. It was the best time Maddi has had in a while. Jade aswell. They laughed and talked until it was time to seperate. The time the two girls, Jade and Maddi, dreaded the most.

**Well thats all! Thanks for reading.**

-Niallatethisusername


	7. Alphabetical Improv and more :)

**Next chapter!111! Yay. Anyway I'll have my characters do the disclaimer. (I'm not gonna show any graphic beating with Jade's father like I did with Maddi because I seriously suck at it...)**

**Maddi: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the oc's. Except me. Wow, thats creepy.**

Jade's Pov

I walked home in the dark and cold night. I'd actually rather be near Vega than be walking home right now. I hug my body tighter as it gets colder and colder every step towards my house. I finally arrive at my house. I climb up onto the second floor and sneak into my room. I'm so glad my dad's asleep. He's probably passed out. I change into my pajamas and lay onto my bed.

I wake up the next morning grumpy. I couldn't sleep at all. I forced myself out of bed and dragged myself to the restroom. I hopped into the shower and quickly showered. When I came out I dressed into a black blouse, jeans, my favorite pair of combat boots, my favorite 'Bitch' necklace, and a black ring. I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged. I hear Dawn's car horn and look at the clock. Shit. No time for breakfast. I hop out of my window and crawl down onto my lawn, then I run across the lawn. "Hey Jade." Dawn said unlocking the passengar seat door. "Hey Dawn." I replied, not really in the mood for a conversation. It is Monday after all. "Ready for school? I'm not." She said, "Same here." I replied. We got to HA in five minutes and parked the car. We walked in comfortable silence to Sikowitz's class. Once we got there the class had already started, "Jade, Dawn. How lovely of you to join us." Sikowitz said. "Yeah, for you." I muttered, "Take a seat and let our class begin!" He said doing a 180. I walked over and sat next to Cat. "Jadey you're late." She said giggling afterward. She randomly hugs me. "NO!" I scream and she immediately let go. "Good." I mumbled. Dawn sat next to Sam and Sikowitz continued his lesson. "Alphabetical improv time!" He said while the students groaned. "Cat, Sam, Dawn, Maddison, William, and Robbie. You're up." he said pointing his fingers towards the stage.

William's Pov

I hate alphabetical improv. Oh well. We slowly walked up there obviously not wanting to be a part of it. I love acting, but it's Monday. "Ok. Dawn starts us off, then we'll hop over to William, then Robbie, bounce off Robbie and over to Cat, then Sam, then Maddison. Are we clear?" We nodded our heads. Dawn looked at him like he was crazy. Guess she doesn't like this either. "Alphabetical improv sucks." she said as we laughed. "But it's also boring." I continued, "Cat it's your turn." clever Robbie, clever. "No it's not." she giggled, Sikowitz made a buzzer noise and then said, "Cat you're out." "Phooey." was her response. "Continuing with Sam." He said pointing at Sam. "Dangerous is what I am." the class laughed as Sam smirked. "Enough Sam. Let us continue our improv lesson." Maddison said. "Back to Dawn!" Sikowitz said, "Finish up Maddi, we only have 45 minutes." My turn, "Glad you care about school Dawn." I simply said, "Hot is what I am." Robbie said, that made the class die of laughter. I could tell Robbie wanted to say something but he didn't wanna lose. "I know that's a lie." Sam said making us laugh harder, "Jogging and exercising will get you there Robbie." Maddi continued, we're going to hell aren't we? "Kill me now. I'm dying of laughter." Dawn said inbetween giggles. "Looking mad are we Robbie?" I said teasing him, I have to win somehow. "Why are you guys so mean all of a sudden?" he asked , buzzer noise. "Robbie your next letter was M!" "I know!" Robbie said walking off the stage. "Okay, Sam continue with M." He said pointing. "My goodness, I'm close to winning." he said, yeah like I'm going to let that happen. "Never. As long as I'm in the compition you might as well be sitting down." some people took that as a challenge because I heard some 'Oooh's going threw the crowd. "Back over to Dawn!" "Oh my gosh. That is so fetch." Is it bad that I got that 'Mean Girls' reference? "Please stop trying to make fetch happen, it's never going to happen." I continued earning some smirks. "Queen. That's my favorite band." Sam continued, "Really? I like Led Zeppelin alot better." Maddi continued, she probably earned the respect of many guys in this class by saying that. "So you guys like that type of music? I love pop." Dawn continued, "That stuff sucks." I replied, "You really think so?" continued Sam. Buzzer noise. "You're next letter was U! The word you and the letter U aren't the same thing Sam." Sikowitz said. He face palmed and walked off the stage. Just two more girls to take down. "Continuing with Maddi with the letter U!" Sikowitz said while pointing at her. "Unicorns. I love unicorns." Random. "Very well. I do to." Dawn replied giving her a smile. They better not be teaming up against me. "Well if we're all agreeing here. I do to." I said. They gave me a smile. "X-ray is what I needed after I broke my arm." Maddi continued. "How did you break your arm?" Dawn asked forgetting the improv. "Oh shit." she said slapping her hand on her mouth after realising it. Buzzer sound..."Dawn. Dawn. Dawn. I was rooting for you! Get off my stage." Sikowitz said. "Well aren't you friendly." Dawn said as she passed him and sat on her seat. That's when the class started choosing favorites, guys were rooting for me and girls were rooting for Maddison. Of course the gender game. Great. I took a step closer to her and she turned to face me, making it more intense. When in reality we were just doing acting excersise. "Willy continue with Y!" "You know you're going to lose right?" I asked her. "Zero. That's the number of points you'd have if this was a competiton." she replied, "Back to A Willy!" why must he call me that? "And how would you know that?" I asked her, "Because I just simply do." She sounds so confident. It makes her hot, is that wrong that I just thought that? "Careful Maddi, I don't want you getting hurt." I told her as she stepped closer to me. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're very cocky?" she asked, "Enough Maddi. Maybe you haven't heard but I'm what you call a 'flirt'. You might be getting flirty mixed up with cocky." I told her. Well it is true. "Flirty? Well that's very attractive." she said the last part sarcastically. "Guess you think I'm attractive huh?" she smiled a bit then said, "How about, no." Before I could answer the bell rang and Sikowitz yelled out, "We have a tie!"

Amber's Pov

I waited for Dawn and Maddi after class and we walked to second period. As they joined me Dawn asked Maddi, "You and Will were getting a bit flirty up there." she said wiggling her eyebrows. "Dude, Tori is changing you." I told her, "Oh shut up. Tell her that it's not true." She replied. "I can't do that because it is true." I told Maddi, "I wasn't flirting. Do you people have ears?" she said walking a bit faster in front of us. "Will was just being the flirt he is." I told Dawn hinting for her to drop the subject. "Fine whatever." She gave in as walked into second period.

The day went by fast and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I walked with Cat and Jade to the Grub truck. When we got there I ordered a burrito and sat down at our usual table. Dawn, William, Maddi, and Sam were already there. William and Maddi were arguing about a rematch or whatever. "Dude get over it." Sam said talking to both of them. "Yeah stop flirting." Dawn said, "Why? You jealous?" William smirked, "You've got a flirting problem." Maddi said patting his head. "No I don't. You know who has a problem? That guy." he said pointing to Sam. "What? I'm a nice guy. I don't have no problems." he said while shoving a taco down his throat. "Yes you do. You have a problem with checking girls out." Jade said joining their conversation. "No I don't!" he defended, "I caught you checking Maddi out on her first day here." He turned red while Maddi choked on her buritto. "Ew." she said putting her buritto on William's plate. William shrugged and ate the rest of it. "I wasn't the only one. There was a bunch of guys doing that." He defended, a look of horror came onto Maddi's face. "You check out Dawn alot to." I chipped in. "Psh, no. I do not." he turned a light shade of red. "Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery." Dawn said patting his shoulder. I bet he liked that though. Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Andre came over to the bench. "Hey guys." Andre said, "Do you guys have any butter?" We all shook our heads. "Why?" Beck asked, "Because I don't wanna go to the store and my grandma ran out of butter. She likes to eat it when she's nervous." Andre said, we all nodded our heads. "Uh what?" Maddi asked, "You haven't met Andre's grandma. When you do you'll understand." answered William. "Okaaay." Maddison said. "Did you eat my buritto?" she asked him. "Yeah. I finished mine and I was still hungry..." he trailed off, "But I'm hungry." she whined. Wow, they work great together. "C'mon I'll lets go buy you another one. I'll pay." he said getting up. "Yay." Maddi said following him. Once they were out of ear shot Dawn looked at us and said, "I ship them." I laughed and Andre replied, "Dawn, your tumblr girl is showing." That just made me laugh harder. Dawn is such a tumblr girl. "I don't care! Let's figure out a ship name." Oh gosh this girl is weird. "No. She likes Mason remember." Tori said, "Well she belongs with Willy." Dawn replied, Tori rolled her eyes. "I've got it! Their ship name will be Madiam. I love it!" she said, we just shook our heads at her. "Oh yeah well I ship Massadi. That's Mason and Maddison." Tori replied, Dawn looked at Tori as if she had stabbed her, "What is wrong with you Tori? Madiam is soooo much better than Massadi." "You guys their coming back shut up." Cat said frantically. "Well you better not tell them anything because you're the one with biggest mouth." Jade told her, "That's mean." When William and Maddi sat down the first thing that came out of Cat's mouth was, "We weren't talking about you guys." Facepalm.

**It's not much. But this is were I NEED you to review. Who should Maddi end up with William or Mason? Do you ship Massadi or Madiam?! Review please!**

**-Niallhoranatethisusername**


	8. Random Chapter :

**Helloooo guys! Merry Christmas eve! I really need you to review and tell me who you want Maddison to end up with.. Mason or William? Also I find it really hard to get 6 couples together at the same time soo.. I'll try to get Bade, Tandre, Cabbie and the oc's together as soon as possible, but bear with me here. I'M TRYING! **

**Disclaimer:**

**William: Adriana doesn't own Victorious, me, or any of the other oc's except Maddi.**

Alex's Pov

I wake up Tuesday morning and hop into the shower. I quickly get out and change into black jeans, my black and red plaid shirt, and my converse. I walk downstairs to see that my dad is still here. I walk into the kitchen and pour some milk and cereal in a bowl. I sit down at the table and begin eating my breakfast. "How do you like this new school of your's?" my dad asked randomly, probably wanting to tell me it was a mistake. "I love it at Hollywood Arts." I replied simply, "You do know that you're just wasting your time right? All that happens to these kids in these schools is they get their hearts broken. That dream of yours isn't going to come true, you'll be begging for a job at Farrel Corporations in no time." he ended his depressing speech with a smirk. "Glad to know you support me." I mumbled after finishing my cereal. I walked out of my house and got into my car. This is how my mornings are usually. I wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast while listening to my dad telling me I'm a failure at life, I get in the car and drive to Amber's house, and my favorite part of the day... School. You never hear that come out of a teen's mouth. My favorite part of the day is school. Well most teenagers don't get to say that they go to a performing arts school in L.A. My mom is never around so I am stuck in a household that consists of a dissapointed and unsupportive father. I bet if someone gave him the chance to disown me, he would take the offer without hesitation.

I got to Amber's house and honked my car's horn. We're going to be late. I honked it again. She came running out, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" she ran into my car, sat on the passenger seat and put her seat belt on. "Geez. Are we late?" She asked me blowing her bangs out of her face. "No. But we will be if there's any traffic." I told her, "Shut up! You'll jinx it." she replied. "You jinxed it by saying I jinxed it." I told her, "Yeah, whatever. Hurry up, or I'll take the wheel." she said hurridly. "Fine, geez calm down." I replied earning a glare from her.

After we got to Hollywood Arts we ran into first period. The bell hasn't rung yet but it will any second now. The bell rang as soon as we sat down. "Dawn, Alex. Hi." Sikowitz said giving us a little wave. We waved back, sometimes I think Sikowitz is a stoner. "Are we going to continue the Alphabetical Improv with Will and Maddi?" Dawn asked, "No. We have no time. I've got a new lesson ready." he explained. "Oh ok." Amber replied. Dawn, Maddi, William, and Sam walked through the door. "William! Maddi! Dawn! Sam! You're late." Sikowitz said yelling out each of their names, I realised I was still standing so I walked over and sat between Andre and Amber. "Sorry Sikowitz, Maddi, William, and I carpooled with Sam and his car broke down. Give him detention not me." Dawn explained, "You evil little girl." Sam said as he gave her a noogie. When he released her she said, "You messed up my hair." and made a pouty face. We laughed at them and Sikowitz carried on with his punishment, "Sorry Dawn, but the rules are if your late to class then you get detention." She made another pouty face and we laughed again. He gave them their detention slips and they sat down.

Dawn's Pov

Great detention. I face Sam, "This is your fault." He looked offended, it was kind of cute. "It's my fault? I didn't cause my car to break down. Besides if it weren't for me, you'd be running to school right now." he's got a point. "I hate it when you're right." I told him as he smirked. I turned around and listened to Sikowitz's lesson. After first period I walked with Amber and Maddi to second period. "I love second period. All we do is listen to music and write music. I love it!" Maddi said excitedly. "I love it too. Mr. Barbs is an awesome teacher." I told them, "Agreed." mentioned Amber. We walked into class and sat down. "Class listen up. Today I didn't have anything planned so we are just going to do some... Kareoke!" Mr. Barbs cheered excitedly. The class cheered, "Yay! I love kareoke." I said. "I'll pick the people with the names written in this hat." he said holding up a hat with pieces of paper on it. He stuck his hand in the hat and pulled out a paper. "Amber you're up." he said, we smiled at Amber and gave her a thumbs up. She got up and walked over to him. "What song would you like?" She looked as if she were thinking, a second later she answered, "Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence." **(A/N: I love Evanescence!) **We cheered her on and she smiled at as and began her song. Once she was done the class erupted in cheers. She sat back down and we told her she was amazing. "Wow. Amber you're awesome!" I told her, "Totally." Maddi agreed with me nodding her head. She laughed and said, "Thanks guys."

At lunch I walked over to the Grub Truck were Maddi was arguing with Festus. "We only have burittos!" Festus yelled, "Well I don't want a freaking burrito! You gave Sam tacos!" she yelled back. I walked over to the Grub Truck and asked Maddi, "Can I order then you can continue your argument?" "Sure. But all they have is burittos." Maddi said mocking Festus' accent. "Can I have two tacos?" I asked, "Here you go, that'll be two dollars." he said handing me my tacos. "That's it!" Maddi said trying to jump into the Grub Truck. I grabbed her waist and yanked her down. "Here." I told her handing her one of my tacos. "Thanks." she said as we walked over to the lunch table. "So is there a reason you were over there trying to attack Festus?" Andre asked Maddi, "Yeah." she replied shoving the taco down her throat. "Well?" Beck asked, "He didn't wanna give me a taco." she said finishing her taco. "You gonna eat that?" she asked Sam pointing to his extra taco. "Go ahead." he replied. She happily took it and ate it. We all stared at her, "Are you pregnant?" asked Cat twirling her hair with her fingers. "No Cat, I'm not pregnant. I'm just really hungry. I didn't have breakfast." she replied as if she was talking to a five year old. "When are we gonna hang out with your old friends?" I asked her, "And Mason." Tori said wiggling her eyebrows. "Shut up Tori." I told her, obviously still sticking to my opinions. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, maybe Friday? But most of my old friends live in Nevada. I can call Carrie maybe she'll visit." She told me, "Who's Carrie?" I asked, "She is my best friend back in Nevada. Her mom would let her visit Friday. I don't think she really cares." She explained, "Cool. Friday it is." I heard a coughing noise coming from Sam. "Yes Sam?" Maddi asked, "Can we come?" I looked over at Maddi. "Sure." she said, and continued eating her taco. "What are we gonna be doing?" He asked, "I don't know." I said honestly, "What if we go to the house of The Scissoring?" Jade asked, everyone shook their heads no except Maddi. "We should go there! It's one of the the things I've wanted to do since I arrived in L.A." she said, we looked at her as if she was crazy. "What?" she asked, "You don't seem like the type of girl who would want to do that..." I trailed off, "Oh Dawn, I'm what you call a girl of many personalities. I could easily go from one thing to the next." she said. "Who's the cocky one now?" William asked her teasingly, "You still are." she replied.

**Yes I know. It's not really dramatic and stuff and it's really short but, it's getting there. I'll get better I promise. PLEASE REVIEW! MADIAM OR MASSADI?!**

**Massadi: Mason + Maddison**

**Madiam: William + Maddison**

**Which one will it be?**

**-Niallhoranatethisusername**


	9. Detention and Tandre

**Hey guys! Again please review! William or Mason? Anyway next chapter.**

**Dawn: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

Dawn's Pov

The bell for sixth period rang. Finally! Time to go home. _I have detention, _I remembered. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. I walk out of sixth period to see Maddi and William walking towards detention. "Hey guys. Ready for detention?" I asked as I caught up with them. "Nope." Maddi said, "What kind of a stupid question is that?" asked Will, "What kind of a stupid question is that?" I mocked him. "I was just kidding." he replied, we stopped by Maddi's locker as she was taking her stuff out and shoving them into her backpack. As she was taking things out a picture fell out of her locker and landed on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a woman who looked like an older version of Maddi, must be her mother. "Hey Maddi, you dropped this." I told her while showing her the picture of what could possibly be her mother. She quickly snatched it out of my hands and shoved it in her pocket. I held my hands up in defense, "Sorry." she said, "We should get to the detention room, where's Sam?" she asked. As soon as she said that Sam rounded the corner and knocked right into me, sending us both to the ground.

"Dude! What's your problem?" I told him obviously pissed off, I saw Will and Maddi exchange a smile. "What are you two smiling about? Help me up." I told them. Maddi stretched her arm out for me I grabbed it and she pulled me up. "Sorry Dawn, I didn't see you." Sam apoligized, I gave him a little punch on his fore arm and said, "Well try watching were you're going next time." I then saw Maddi and Will smiling at each other again. "Stop your smiling love birds we got detention to serve." I told them, as they shook their heads. We then started walking to the detention room. When we got there I realised we were late by like 30 seconds. Shit. The detention supervisor is very strict. We walked in and took our seats. Maddi was the last one to sit down, so of course, the detention teacher yelled at her. We all know that Maddi doesn't get mad easily, but when she does there's no way to calm her down. She's a lot like William, another reason I ship them. We also learned that she doesn't care if they are teachers or anything above her. We learned that from her fight with Festus. "You. Little missy with the 'Cool Story Bro' t-shirt." That's when Maddi looked up and started laughing. "I've never heard an old person say that before." we couldn't help but giggle. Ms. Morgan was always a mean old witch, legend says that she was once an awesome teacher. What happend? "Have you no manners. Haven't your parents taught you to respect your elders?" Maddi's face darkened. "My parents haven't taught me a single thing since I was 10." Maddi replied. What? "Well, you must have terrible parents." That's way too far. "Well, you must be a terrible person." Maddi replied. "Young lady do you want to go to the princapal's office? I'll get you expelled!" she said, "What are you going to say?" William asked her, " 'I told her she has horrible parents, now expell her! '" William mocked, "That doesn't seem very fair."

In detention we ended up all fighting with Ms. Morgan, defending Maddi. Sam, William, and I got another detention and Maddi got a three day suspension. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to get you into detention." Maddi apoligised, "Don't apoligize Maddi. You did disrespect her at first but she went too far with the family thing." Sam said. "What are friends for?" I told her, as she smiled. "What are your parents going to say?" I asked her, she got the same look on her face as she did when Ms. Morgan mentioned her parents. She just shrugged. "You want me to tell them?" She shook her head no. "That's fine. Thanks Dawn." "You guys have to admit. That was pretty fun." William said, "Yeah it was." I said agreeing with him. Sam started laughing, it was to contagious. We all started laughing until we couldn't breathe.

Andre's Pov

Alex, Amber,Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Tori and I were all at Tori's house watching Titanic. "This is so sad." Tori whispered to me. "Yeah." I replied simply, we kept watching until the part of the movie were Rose lets Jack's hand go. That's when Cat jumps up and screams, "THAT LIAR! SHE TOLD HIM SHE WOULDN'T LET GO!" Robbie got her to calm down and we watched the rest of the movie. "This movie is so sappy." Jade groaned into a pillow, "That's the point, Jade." Beck said, "I hate this." Jade said again, "Agreed, want popcorn?" Amber said standing up. "Extra buttery." Jade said, Amber nodded and went to go make the popcorn. Cat made a sad face, "What's wrong little red?" I asked her, "I'm hungry." she said. "Let's get Chinese take out!" Robbie suggested, "I'm up for some Chinese." Jade said standing up. "Yay! Food!" Cat exclaimed, she yanked Robbie up with her. "Beck you need to drive us." Cat said, "Why?" Beck asked, he obviously doesn't feel that comfortable around Jade yet. I still don't. "Because Jade got her liscence taken away. She was speeding." Jade narrowed her eyes at her. "Fine." he gave in, "Do you guys want anything?" Robbie asked. "Nah I'm good." I said, "Yeah, me too." Tori said. "I don't want anything." Alex said, "Amber?" "Nope." she replied simply. They walked out the door and got into their car. "You guys don't have any popcorn!" Amber complained, "I bought some yesterday." Tori replied, "Well, yah don't have any." Amber said, she walked over to Alex and told him, "Get up. You're driving me to the store, "Why?" he asked, "Because I really want popcorn." He gave in and they were off. "Wow. My house was full of people a minute ago." Tori joked, "Am I not enough company?" I joked along with her, "Haha, very funny. What movie should we play next?" she said, she's so beautiful. "Andre?" she said snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. "Oh. Uh, I was thinking." I said trying to cover up my dazed thoughts. "So what do you have in mind?" she asked, "Not another romantic chick flick, that's for sure." I told her as she giggled.

"Ok fine. How about 'Grown Ups'?" she asked, I do like that movie. "Sure." I said. She looked at me nervously, "Andre, can I tell you something?" she asked as my heart started to race. "Sure, what is it?" She looked nervous, really nervous. "There's this guy I like, but I don't think he likes me back." she explained, my heart dropped. "Who is it?" I asked her, "I don't want to tell you." she replied, "Why not? I'm your best friend Tori." I told her a bit pissed at the fact that she didn't trust me. "I know but, I-i-" I cut her off, "You what? Just tell me Tori!" I was getting angrier by the second. "It's you! There I said it! Happy?" she said raising her voice. I grabbed her face and kissed her. "I like you too, Tori." I told her as she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. "You do?" I chuckled, "Yeah, I do." "So does this mean that, you and I are, like together?" she asked once again nervously. "Yes it does." I replied. She then whispered, "Can we keep this a secret for now? I don't want the gang knowing just yet." this confused me a bit, but I agreed. "Of course. You tell them whenever you're ready." "Thanks Andre." she said and leaned in for another kiss. That's when the door swung open and we jumped apart. "We're back!" Cat said, they didn't see anything luckily. "Where's Amber and Alex?" Jade asked, "They went to go get popcorn." Tori said.

William's Pov

Dawn, Sam, Maddi, and I walked out of Hollywood Arts and headed towards Sam's car since he brought us to school. "I hope it doesn't break down again." Dawn said sarcastically as she got in the passengar seat. Being the gentlemen I am I opened the car door for Maddi. "Thanks Willy." she said as she patted my head, I hopped in after her and I heard Sam laugh. "Why is everyone calling you Willy all of a sudden?" he asked, "I don't know, but it's annoying." I said to them. Which was a mistake. They kept calling me that damned nickname. My phone buzzed with a text. _Hey Willy, you guys done with detention? When you are out of there you should come over to my house, everyone's here. Let the other guy and gals now! _it read. Willy, really? "Hey you guys wanna go over to Tori's house?" I asked. "Sure. What about you girls?" Sam said, "I'll go." Maddi replied not taking her gaze off the car's window. "I'm up for it." Dawn said. Sam made a U turn and headed towards Tori's house.

We get to Tori's house and walk up to the porch, Maddi was about to ring the doorbell when Dawn just walked right in. "I'M HOME!" Dawn said making us laugh, "Yay! Wait you live here? I thought I was in Tori's house?" Cat asked confused, "I was just kidding Cat." "Oh." Cat said as she started to giggle. I'll never understand that girl. Maddi, Dawn, Sam , and I walked over to the living room and sat on the floor since there was no more space on the couches. "Cat can you pass the soy sause?" Beck asked her, "Here you go." she said almost dropping it. Tori's mom came downstairs with a big smile. "Tori! Tori! Is your new friend here? I wanna meet her." We all looked over at Maddi as she tried to shield herself behind me. "Mom! Can't you do this another day?" Tori said trying to get rid of her. "Well if she's here now, let's just get it over with." "Fine." Tori said giving in, I moved out of the way, and Maddi got up. "Mom this is Maddi, Maddi this is my mom." Tori said, "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you." Maddi said extending her arm. Tori's mom took it and shook it. "Nice to meet you too. You have very good manners." She said, Dawn, Sam, and I looked at eachother and tried not to laugh. "Was that so bad?" Tori's mom said to Tori. "No." Tori said barely a whisper. When Tori's mom went back upstairs we couldn't hold it in any longer and we burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Jade asked. "Maddi has manners?" Dawn said between laughs, "Hey! I could be respectful." Maddi said walking over to us and sitting between Dawn and I. "Yeah, ok." Sam said sarcastically. "And you guys say I'm weird." Robbie said in disbelif.

**Well that's it for now. Remember it'll get better soon. Leave a review telling me what you think, and what I could do better. And again,(I hope you're not getting sick of this) remember to tell me who you want Maddi to end up with. Thanks for reading! Until next time! Bye! And Merry Christmas!**

**-Niallhoranatethisusername**


	10. Thursday

**Hey guys! Time for a new chapter. Wether you like it or not. :)**

**Sam: Well hello there. Adriana doesn't own Victorious, any of the oc's, except Maddi.**

Sam's Pov

It's Thursday morning. I wake up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and pick up Maddi, Dawn, and William. The usual routine, except today I don't pick Maddi up, she's suspended. I walked downstairs ready for breakfast. "Sam, you're going to have to drive Emma to school today." my mom said to me, I instantly flinched. "No way. She has legs she can walk to school." I replied. "You have legs too. Do you want me to take your car away?" she said. "Nah, that's cool." I answered, wanting to seem unaffected by that question. "You're driving her and that's final." she told me once more.

I groaned as I waited for Emma to get out of the house. I honked my car's horn three times before the diva finally came out. As she aprouched my car she opened her mouth and said, "Eww, you're not taking me to school in this dump." I looked at her and glared, "Well just walk to school." I told her as I started backing out of the drive way. "Wait!" she said running towards the car almost tripping over her eight inch heels. I laughed, "Yes?" I asked simply to annoy her. "Just drop me off." she said as she got into the car. I turned the radio up so I couldn't hear her complaints. I drove into William's street and stopped in front of his house. "Why are we here?" Emma complained, yet again. "We are here to pick up my friend." I didn't say William because she's always had the most obvious crush on him. It's actually quite sad. "Well I'm going to be late." she said, "Boohoo." I replied earning a glare from her. William walked out of the house reading his phone. "Sup dude." I said holding my hand up for a high five, "Hey." he said slapping my hand. I saw Emma's face grow red as she tried not to look at William. "Hey Emma." William said, not taking his eyes off his phone. "Hi." was all Emma could say. I started the car and headed towards Dawn's house. Once I got there Emma complained again, "Another stop? Really?" I looked at her and said, "Last stop, Emma." Dawn was already outside. "Hey Sam, hey Willy." she said giving me a high five and patting Willy's head. "Emma." Dawn and Emma don't really like eachother. Like, at all. "Sorry about her guys. My mom made me drop her off." "I'm right here, Sam." Emma said. "I know." I replied.

Once we got to school, we weren't late, we headed towards Sikowitz's classroom. We sat down near the front of the room. This was always my favorite part of the day. "Anybody know where Maddi is?" Sikowitz said, "At home." Dawn answered. "Why?" Sikowitz said making sure everybody heard the H. "Because she got suspended." I answered. "Oooh. Tell me everything." Sikowitz said putting his hands under his chin. "Sikowitz we told you yesterday." William answered. "No you didn't. We should get to the lesson." Sikowitz said spininng around and walking on stage. There is something wrong with that man. "Where's my coconut?" he asked as he got up on the stage.

At lunch Dawn, Alex, Amber and I walked to the Grub Truck. "Can I have a taco?" I asked Festus, "No. We don't have any tacos." I hope that's true. "Can _I_ have a taco?" asked Dawn exaggerating the I. "Here. One dollar." Festus said handing her a taco. "What?" I said, "Festus doesn't like you." Amber said wiggling her finger in my face. "Dawn, can you order a taco for me?" I asked her. She gave me the one she had already bought and said, "Here. I brought my own lunch." I happily took the taco and glared at Festus. We sat down and ate our lunch.

Dawn's Pov

"Dawn, are Maddi's friends coming tomorrow?" asked Alex, "Yeah. Three of them are, and I don't know about the fourth one." I told them not really wanting to mention Mason in front of Tori. "Do you know their names?" Cat asked, "Who cares?" Jade said stirring her pasta. "Their names are, Sarah, Jake, and Carrie. And she hasn't asked Mason yet." I said putting emphasis on hasn't. "She will soon though right?" Tori asked, "I don't know." I told her shrugging.

**I know it's really short and boring but, I have to go to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow. BYE!**

**-Niallhoranatethisusername**


	11. Friday

**Hey guys. What's up? It's 2013! Wooo! Anyway, onto the disclaimer and shit.**

**Alex: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the OC's except Maddi..**

Jade's Pov

I woke up to the sound of my father yelling at my mom. I hate him. I hate everybody, except my mom. She doesn't deserve this. People think I'm a mean person, that I hate almost everyone and everything for no reason. Well, I have a reason. I got out of bed and looked at my clothes in the corner piled up. I picked up the jeans I wore yesterday and quickly threw them on. Most of my clothes is already dirty. I picked up a black tank top and topped it off with my favorite leather jacket. I laced on my combat boots and quickly combed my hair. I ran downstairs avoiding the yelling from my parents' room. I heard a cry of pain coming from my mother. It hurt knowing she was getting put through hell. She made me promise that I wouldn't interrupt any fights she had with my dad. She didn't want me getting hurt. I had to live with the pain. I learned to love pain, but not this kind. When I started going out with Beck, I actually was a bit happy. I never really showed it but, Beck made me smile when things were the worst at home. Even though he will never know the pain, he understood all my problems and listened to me. The only problem I've never told him was about my abusive father. I never dared to tell Beck about that. I shook my head trying to clear the thought of Beck out of my head.

I sat on the kitchen table eating an apple. My mom came running downstairs, tears in her eyes. I instantly stood up and hugged her. "I love you Jade." she said while stroking my hair and rocking me, "I love you too mommy." Most people would laugh if they knew that I called my mom mommy. Most people I know treat their mom's horribly, it makes me want to punch them. "Where's dad?" I asked, "He passed out. He was drunk again." she explained, "What a surprise." I said sarcastically. "Jade, you'll be late to school. You should start walking." my mom would take me to school, but she can't drive. "I don't want to leave you here with him." I told her, everyday I'm scared of going to school in fear of what my father might do. What's even scarier is walking home, who knows what I'll see once I walk through that door. "I'll be fine Jade." I nodded my head, but before leaving I asked her, "Why do you stay with him? Why can't we just call the cops or something?!" This question has been bugging me for ages. "Jade, that's something you'll just never understand. You should get to school now." she answered, I'm not five, I'm seventeen. I think I would understand. I decided to keep my mouth shut and turned towards the door.

Once I got to school I was, surprisingly, early. I walked over to Dawn who's locker is near mine. "Hey." I said, opening my locker, "Hey Jade." Dawn said. Dawn was eating fries, I'm still hungry. The bell rang and we walked to first period. When we got there I noticed Beck in the corner, Cat sitting next to him, then Andre and Tori. I walked over to Andre and told him to move. He sighed, got up, and sat on the other side of Tori. "So you wanted to sit next to me huh?" Tori asked annoyingly, "Nope. Wanted to sit next to Cat." I said gesturing to Cat who is giggling at... who knows what. Alex, Amber, William, and Sam walked in and sat in the row behind us. "Where's Maddi?" Cat said tugging my jacket,"I don't know." I said simply, "She's at home Cat." Dawn said from behind us. "Why?! Is she sick? Did she die?" Cat asked, Cat overreacts way too much, I worry about her sometimes. Cat is the only other person I've opened up to other than my mom and Beck. "No, she isn't dead. She got suspended." I smirked at this. Maybe Maddi isn't that bad after all. I certainly like her more than Tori. "Why?" Cat asked, before Dawn could answer Sikowitz climbed through the window and started his lesson.

Dawn's Pov

I walked with Amber and Alex to lunch, "Dawn, have you figured out what were doing tonight?" asked Alex. "Yeah, were just gonna go to the movies and the mall." I said, "You guys better not drag me into those stupid Hollister stores. They smell like.. rotten hell." Amber said. She's got a point. "Fine. I'm probably just going to be in the food court." I said, causing them to laugh. When we got to the table everyone was already there. "Hey Dawn, you should call Maddi and tell her what we're doing." Amber said. "Sure." I replied, I took out my phone and dialed Maddi's number. "Hello?" came Maddi's voice through the speaker. I put the phone on speaker. "Hey Maddi." I said, "You are now on speaker, I repeat you are now on speaker." Cat said, Jade glared at her. "Hey guys." Maddi replied. "How's the rebel doing?" Sam asked teasing her. "Shut up Sam." she replied, "Maddi, were going to be going to the mall and the movies later, sound good?" I asked her. "Sure." she replied, "Have you asked Mason yet?" Tori asked, really? She could have forgotten. "Um no. But I will, just not now." she replied. Tori sighed, I feel like I'm winning at some imaginary competiton we're competing in. I hear a loud thump and what sounds like a muffled scream. We looked at eachother in confusion. "Hey Maddi you still there?" William asked, no answer. A couple seconds later we hear her say, "Hello?" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "What happened? Did a theif come into your house?!" Cat practically yelled into the mic. "No sorry. My uh, dad fell down the stairs." she said, "Is he okay?" Andre asked, "Yeah he's fine. I gotta go guys. Bye." she hung up before we could say anything else. "Ok. That wasn't weird at all." Beck said. The bell rang and we headed towards sixth period.

Maddi's Pov

My dad is drunk. Again. I'm still in the basement. I sat cross legged with my phone in my hand. I was fighting with myself. Wether I should call Mason or not. I decided to man up and call him. Even though I'm not a man... "Hello?" Shit, what do I say. "Hey Mason." I said stupidly, "Oh hey Maddi!" He's always so confident, I wish I could be like that. "Hey., I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with Sarah, Carrie, Jake and I tonight. Some of my friends from my new school will be there too." I babbled, didn't I. Shit I babbled. He laughed his adorable laugh and said, "Sure. I'd love to. What are we going to do?" I smiled to myself. "We're going to the movies and then to the mall." I said still smiling really stupidly, but he doesn't know that. "Cool. What movie?" maybe he wants to keep talking with me. I certainly don't wanna hang up. "I don't know. We're going to choose at the movies." I replied. "So how have you been? I haven't heard from you in a while." he said making my heart melt. "I've been good. How bout you?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going. "It's been awesome. I'm captian of the football team, and you know how much I love football." he does love his football. Mason is new to his school, just like me. He moved to California around the same time my dad had to transfer jobs. Being captian of the football team and being new to school, that's quite an accomplishment. "Do girls drool over you over there too?" I teased, he chuckled. The girls in our school in Nevada were all sluts. And of course they went after Mason. "Not as much as they did in Nevada. Why, you jealous?" Mason and I always teased each other like this. I was always nervous, but everytime we talked he would make me feel better, that's when I would just be confident and talk to him. Normally. "Sorry pretty boy, I'm not one of those girls." I so am. We talked for another hour. After I hung up my heart fluttered and I felt my stomach twist in knots. He even offered to drive me to the movies, to the mall, and back home. Of course I said yes. Why does he effect me this much?

Amber's Pov

It currently 6 pm. The time the gang agreed to meet up at the mall. I was still sitting on my porch waiting for Alex to come pick me up. We are going to be late. When he arrived I ran to the car and lightly smacked him on the chest. "What was that for?" he asked in mock pain, "For being late." I simply said. "Amber, this doesn't just happen on it's own." he said gesturring towards himself. "Well maybe next time you might want to do a better job." I teased him. He rolled his eyes playfully. We got to the mall and most of the gang was already there. We were missing Maddi and her friends. "Hurry." I told Alex as he tried to find parking. "Well damn Amber, I can't clear the parking lot." **(A/N: Re-read that in Kelso's voice..) **"Shut up!" I said. We found parking and walked towards the group. "You guys are late." Jade pointed out, "Well Maddi's still not here." I said. "She had to go pick up her friends from the airport." Tori said. "Whatever. How much longer do we have to wait?" Alex asked, "Only like ten or five minutes." Beck answered, "Fuck." I muttered, they all looked at me. "What? I'm not very patient." I said they all nodded and shrugged as if agreeing with me.

Ten minutes later Maddi and her friends showed up. "Hey guys sorry we're late." Maddi apoligized. "It's fine." Tori said with a smile. "Yeah whatever, can we go watch the movie now?" "What movie?" Carrie asked, "Pitch Perfect!" Cat yelled. We all smiled at our red headed friend and walked into the mall. We bought our tickets and I couldn't help but notice that Tori kept smirking at Dawn. So, being me, I decided to interrupt. I walked over to Dawn and asked, "Why does Tori keep smirking at you? It's fucking creepy." She laughed at the last part and said, "Well, you know how I want Wiliam and Maddi together?" I nodded knowing were this is going, "She wants her with Mason, and the odds are in her favor." she explained. "I've got an idea." I said, "What is it?" poor Dawn she probably thinks I'm going to help her, "Stop medalling and let Maddi be with who she wants?" I suggested. "Or?" she asked, I sighed. There is no way to change this girls mind. "You are impossible." I whispered. She thanked me.

Sam's Pov

After watching the movie we decided to go eat. I walked and talked to Maddi's friend Sarah, she's really funny. Dawn walked over to us and put her arm around me. "Do you have any food Sam?" I shook my head and said, "Sorry." She squinted at me and looked over at Sarah, "Do you have any food?" she also shook her head. I laughed at Dawn and put my arm around her, "We're almost to the food court." She looked at me and said, "I wanted food for the walk to the food court. Walking makes me hungry." I laughed again, I bent down in front of her and said, "Hop on." She did as she was told and giggled. "You guys are such a cute couple." Sarah said, I laughed yet again. "I know right." I answered before Dawn could deny it. "Shut up Sam. We aren't dating." she told her, "Oh sorry. But you should, I'm just saying." she replied. "Nah, I'll pass." Dawn said, "Rude much?" I teased. She hit the top of my head with her fist. "Shut up."

Tori's Pov

I just had the craziest idea. What if we go to the beach? Nobody's going to be there this time of year. We could have a bonfire or something. We managed to find a table big enough for all of us. When we sat down I suggested my idea. They all liked it, but Jade looked a bit hesitant. "I don't know. My mom needs my help with something." She looked a bit nervous, I've never seen her like this, "C'mon it'll be fun." Beck told her. I'll repeat that. _Beck _told _Jade_ to go to the beach because it'll be fun. He obviously _wants _her to go. "Fine. I'll go." Aww. The group cheered. We ate our food and then hopped into our cars and drove off.

Maddi's Pov

Today has been the best day ever. I'm reunited with my best friends. "I've missed you guys so much!" Carrie said squishing us into a group hug. "You see Sarah and I everyday." Jake said laughing. "Yeah, but not Mason and Maddi. Or do you not want a hug?" she asked giggling. "No! I want hug." he said pulling her into a death grip. "You guys are too cute." Sarah said, if you haven't figured out yet, they're dating. "We know." Carrie replied. We laughed at them and walked towards the car. "I call shot gun!" I yelled running towards Mason's car. "Of course." Carrie said, they all know about my huge crush on Mason except, well, Mason. Once they all got to the car I was already strapped in with my shoes off. "Well, someone's excited." Mason said, "Shut up! I love the beach and you know that." He smiled at me and turned the car on. He fucking smiled at _me._ He is to fucking perfect. My phone buzzed with a text from William. _You know how to get to Venice beach right? Cause that's were we're going. _I love Venice. _Yeah I do. Thanks for being concerned over me Willy. :). _Haha. Willy, silly name. _No problemo Maddison. I know your full name. Don't make me use it. _ I laughed and texted back, _You don't know my full name? Do you? _I really don't like my full name. I just dislike it. _I don't know, Maddison Rose Anderson, why don't you tell me? _It's on Willy, it's on. _Whatever, William Evan Oliver. _I texted him until we got to the beach. Once we were there each time we made eye contact we couldn't help but laugh. He's so weird. That's why he's awesome.

**Well that'll be all. Next chapter is just going to take place in the beach. Thanks for reading!**

**-Niallhoranatethisusername**


	12. The Beach Part 1

**Hey guys! I didn't get any reviews :( Can we change that? No... ok. **

**Amber: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

Tori's Pov

Andre and I were in his car. Still in the parking lot. We may or may not have been kissing this whole time. "We should get going before the gang gets suspicous." Andre said. "Yeah, we should." I said turning the volume up on the radio.

Once we got there, I realised we were the last ones there. "Why'd you guys take so long?" Maddi asked, "Traffic." Andre lied. "Let's get into the water!" We all ran to the water, except for Jade and Cat who stayed back. "C'mon guys. Don't you wanna get in the water?" Robbie asked, "No. I don't like the ocean." Jade said, "And I'm cold." Cat replied, "Robbie can keep you warm." I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows. "Hahaha. Tori you're so gross." Cat said giggling, she was still leaning into Robbie's side.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Beck yelled from the shore towards us. "Cat is cold and Jade is scared of the ocean!" Robbie yelled back. He just practically dug his own grave. "I. Am. Not. Scared." Jade said glaring at Robbie. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." he said running towards the water. Cat was still giggling. "C'mon Jade. Just waist deep." I said trying to persuade her. "No." "C'mon." "No." "C'mon." "No!" she screamed, "Fine." I said giving up joining my friends in the ocean. Dawn came up to me and said, "Look over there." She gestured towards William and Maddi smiling and splashing each other with water. "Whatever." I replied as Dawn smirked, I avoided Maddi and William and went back to Andre. It shouldn't even bother me this much. I'm just really competitive.

Amber's Pov

I was currently killing Alex with freezing cold water. He got water in my eyes. And I'm pissed. I kept splashing him and pushing him under the water. "Okay! Okay! I give up." he said practically begging me. Good. I smirked at him and he smirked right back. I turned around and started walking, but then I felt a splash of freezing water on my back. The war is on.

After I won, we decided to go to the shore for the bonfire. Beck, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Robbie went looking for wood, and they had just returned. Beck drobbed the wood on the sand, "I wanna light it." Jade said. "We don't really want to give you a lighter Jade." Andre said, "What? Do you guys not trust me?" Jade said intimidating them, "Not really." Beck replied. "Give me the lighter." she said, it was directed at Beck, since he had the lighter. "No." he replied simply.

Dating Jade sure made Beck a fearless bastard. "No?" Jade asked, "Guys just light it already." Maddi said, "I'm impatient." I high fived her. We are the same! Woo. Lawl. What's wrong with me? Jade grabbed the lighter out of Beck's hands and tried lighting the wood. "It's not working!" she whined. Beck took Jade's hand and said, "You're supposed to press it hard." he pressed on Jade's thumb with his thumb and it lit up. This is going to sound really sappy but.. aww. I wish Tori and Dawn would focus on getting _them_ back together. Beck let go of Jade and we were all silent as she lit the wood.

"I'm bored!" I stated once we were all sitting. "Let's all play a game." Tori suggested, "Ooh! I love games!" Cat said laughing. "What game?" Andre asked, "Never have I ever." Tori said smirking. We all groaned. "So we're going back to middle school?" Jade asked, we laughed. "Come on it'll be fun." Tori said. Jade just rolled her eyes and agreed. "What's never have I ever?" Maddi asked. "Are you serious?" I asked, she just nodded. "You were always uncool." Carrie said making us laugh. "I was cool enough to become your best friend." Maddi said laughing. "You have to put ten fingers out. Then the first player makes a statement. For example 'Never have I ever cheated on a test' and if you have done what said statement said you would have put a finger down. The person who is the only one left with a finger wins." Sarah explained. "Ok." Maddi said, "Everyone get your fingers ready." Robbie said. "Who go's first?" Tori asked, "I will." Jade said. "Never have I ever gotten drunk." she smirked, Maddi, Carrie, William, Andre, and Mason all put a finger down. "Wow. The little innocent Maddi has gotten drunk?" Sarah teased. "It wasn't my fault. Some dude spiked my drink." We laughed and continued. Since Cat was sitting next to Jade, it was Cat's turn. "Never have I ever eaten a cupcake!" she said giggling. Everyone put a finger down. That one isn't fair. "Never have I ever gotten detention this year." Robbie said.

William's Pov

Damnit. I put a finger down. Sam, Dawn, Maddi and I all had a finger down. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Sam told Robbie. We all laughed. "Never have I ever snuck out." Tori said. Maddi, Carrie, Jake, and Mason all put a finger down. They smiled at each other. Maddi's smile was, I'm pretty sure, more in Mason's direction. Why do they bother me so much? It's not like I like Maddi. Right? No. We're just friends. Why the hell am I thinking about this? I don't like Maddi, or her hazel eyes, soft black hair, and- _Dude! Shut up. You. Don't. Like. Her. _

**It's not much. Sorry. Well I'll continue the beach stuff tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Remember to review! Yeah. Ok. Bye.**

**William: Remember to tell Adriana who you want Maddi with in the reviews! I don't know why I'm one of the dudes you have to pick between because I don't even really like that dork.**

**Maddi: Hey! That's not true. You know you love me Willy. **

**Mason: So remember to tell Adriana you want Maddi with me!**

**William: .-. No, Just no. **

**^Yeah, I need a life... Don't judge me. I'm just a lonely fangirl who sits on the computer all day eating Nutella... **

**Review! I'll give you some Nutella if you do. (And yes, Nutella does need to be capatilized..)**

**-Niallhoranatethisusername**


	13. The Beach and more

**HEY GUYS! So, I've been on hiatus for quite some time now. I hope you haven't lost intrest in this story.. Anyway, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Willy: Adriana does not own Victorious, any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

Maddison's Pov

Sarah ended up winning Never Have I Ever. I smiled as she talked with Mason. I know she liked him, and she knows I like him. Yet, this is how we're friends. We bond over it somehow. I walked over to William who was sitting on one of the logs. "Hey Willy."

"Hey." he replied, something's wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked, joining him on the log. "Nothing. Does it seem as if somethings wrong?" he asks looking confused. "You look depressed." I stated. I hope I'm not making him feel weird. "Just tired." he says. I nod, as if I believe him.

It was 11:00 p.m. I sighed, everyone here has to go home now. Or sometime soon. I don't want to go home, I don't want to face my dad. "Do you need a ride home?" he asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You don't have to, I'm staying with Carrie." I replied, "Why doesn't she just stay with you? Less money."

I laugh, "Well, we can't exactly stay up all night laughing and talking at my house." I explain. He laughs, a very cute laugh. What? I think he laughs cute, there is nothing wrong with that. "Hey guys!" Tori interrupted, "Have you seen Mason?" she asks. Does she like him? "You like him too?" William asks.

She laughs, "Of course not. I was just wondering." She was just meddling not wondering. "He went to his car to get his sweater." I replied. "Oh," she said sitting between William and I. To be honest, I was very comfortable without her here. Was that mean? It probably was. "So, watcha doin?" she asks.

"Just chattin," Will says mocking her. My eyes drift away from them, they land on Dawn. She's glaring at us. I stand up and head over to Dawn, "No! What are you doing?!" she practically screeches at me. "I just came over here to ask you why you're looking at me as if you want to kill me." I say simply.

"I'm not glaring at you. I'm pissed off at Tori. She's ruining Madiam!" she says, rather much like a child. I giggle, "What the fuck is Madiam?" I say in between giggles. "That's your's and Will's ship name." she stated it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, we're not a couple." I say slowly. "Well, that's because Tori keeps getting in the way. She ships you and Mason." I blushed. Why do these girls ship me with people? It kind of gets me mad. As if they're betting on me or something.

"Haven't you ever thought that maybe Tori ships me with Mason because she likes William?" I ask her. I was just messing with her but she instantly took it as seriousness, "Oh my gosh, what if she does? That'll completely ruin Madiam. Do you think William likes her?" she asked with such horror in her voice.

I looked over to where William and Tori were just a minute ago, Tori was now talking with Andre. And William was on his phone. That's when I noticed everyone else, Carrie and Jake were making out on a towel, Robbie and Cat were talking with Mason, Beck and Jade were eating left overs from the mall, Alex, Sam, and Amber were fighting about who knows what, Sarah was also on her phone.

"Maybe we should start heading home." I state, "You didn't answer me." she says. "I don't know. Let's go ask him." I say. Honestly, how can she expect me to know? I walked back over to Will. "Hey do you like Tori?" I asked, kneeling in front of him. I heard Dawn's footsteps running behind me.

"No. Why?" he asks, perplexed. "Dawn wanted to know." I smile at him. He smiled back showing off his perfect white teeth. "Awww." I heard Dawn say. I automatically snapped out of my daze. I sat next to him on the log. He put his arm around me, "I missed you." he says sarcastically. "Did you now?" I say laughing leaning my head on his shoulder. Why am I tired now? I usually stay up until 2 am, writing fanfiction on Doctor Who.

You didn't read that. "Of course. Who wouldn't miss you?" he says, I giggle. I'm giggling again. I'm so tired. "Hey guys, we're leaving now. But if you want to stay here cuddling that's fine." I heard Dawn say from behind us. "We'll be right there." I reply.

"What time is it?" he asks, I check my wrist. I don't have a watch. I take his phone from his pocket and check the time. "11:34." I say, "Isn't it like three hours past your bed time?" I tease. "Please, I stopped having bed times when I turned sixteen." he jokes. I giggle again. I notice everyone packing up their things.

"We should get going." William says as if reading my mind. "Alright." He holds his hand out for me. I take it and we head back to the gang. After saying our goodbyes, I walk over to Carrie. "So, you still like Mason?" she asks.

I check to see if anyone was around. "Um, yeah. Why?" I ask confused. "You seem as if you like William." I sigh. "I can't be friends with a guy without people thinking we're dating!" I say a bit too loud. "Of course you can! You're friends with Beck, Robbie, Andre, Alex, Sam, Jake." she says counting them on her fingers.

"You forgot William." I say, "But, you like him." she replies with a smirk. "No, I don't." she smiles at me. Gosh, she loves teasing me. "Where are Jake, Mason, and Sarah?" I ask, not seeing them around. "They are already at the car waiting for us. Well, Mason's at his car. Are you gonna go with him or with us?" she asks.

"I'll go with Mason." I reply.

William's Pov

The only thing I could think of was Maddison. I hated it. I just felt like hugging her for some odd reason. I shouldn't be thinking like this. Especially since it's about Maddison. She's one of my best friends!

"Hey dude, you alright?" Sam asks snapping me out of my fight with.. myself. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I reply. "Maybe I should drive.." he trails off. I tossed him the keys, "Maybe you should." I got in the passnger seat and turned the radio on.

No matter what I did I couldn't push the image of Maddison out of my head. It's actually pretty sad, I'm sitting here thinking about her, and she's probably talking and laughing with Mason. We got home sooner than I thought we would. "Just take my car home with you. Drop it off first thing tomorrow morning." I told Sam as I got out of the car. "Don't damage my car." I say and head to my house.

I entered the house to see Aalia, Riley, and Luis in the living room. Aalia was on her phone, Luis was drawing, and Riley was using _my _ x-box. "Dude, get off of that!" I say running over and snatching the remote from him. Great, now my controller was covered in cheese puff grease.

"Where were you?" Aalia asks, being the big sister that she is. "At the mall, then at the beach." Her eyes widened, "The beach? At this time at night?!" I covered my ears. "Yes, at this time at night." I repeated. "That's dangerous, Evan." she always called me by my middle name. "Not really, Michelle." okay, so it's a sibling thing, well for us. "Were there any hot chicks?" Riley asks. I roll my eyes, "You better not grow up and be one of those high school douche's that don't get anywhere in life."

I took his cheeto's bag and stuffed a handful into my mouth. "Can I have some?" Luis asks tugging at my shorts. I hand him the bag and go upstairs.

*The Next Day*

Maddi's Pov

I woke up. The basement floor is surprisingly soft today. Wait, I'm not at home. Yay! "Maddi. Maddi wake up." I heard Carrie's voice say, her hands shoving me slightly. I got up and stretched. I checked the time, 9:45. "Why the hell are we up so early?" I ask. A girl needs her beauty sleep.

"I'm bored. Let's go somewhere." she says simply. "Where?" I ask gaining more intrest. "I don't know. Breakfast?" she asks, I nod. "Should I go wake up the guys?" I ask. She nods and I take the extra room key they gave us.

We were currently at a hotel. Carrie booked a stay for about two weeks, two rooms. One room for her, Sarah and I. The other for Jake and Mason. They are going to be the best two weeks of my life. Especially because I won't have to see my father for the two weeks.

I swiped the card on the lock and walked in. Mason was still sleeping and Jake was bouncing on his bed. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask him. "Jumping on the bed." he replies simply. "Well, hurry up and get dressed. We're going out for breakfast." I walk over to mason and grab the pillow beside him. I raise it and smack his face. "What?" he asks in an annoyed tone and flips over.

"Get dressed, unless you want to miss breakfast." He quickly jumped out of bed. He'd never miss an opportunity to eat. I smile and head back to the other room. "Where are we going?" Sarah asks, "I'm hungry." I laugh slightly. "I don't know. But I'm in the mood for Denny's." I say she nods happily. "Me too!" I laugh. It's her favorite restaurant.

"Hey Carrie, we're going to Denny's." she announces to her friend happily. She smiles and we get ready.

When we get to Denny's it was 10:30. I'm so hungry. We ended up talking about what it was like before I moved away.

I missed my friends so much and I hadn't realised until now.

**Well, that's all. Thanks for reading! I'm sorry for being on hiatus and stuff.. Anyway, if you read this... I love you. I seriously do. :) **

**Alex: How come I'm not in this chapter?**

**Me: Sorry Alex! I can't fit everyone into a chapter.**

**Alex: :(**

**Amber: Don't be a little whiny baby, Alex.**

**Me: I promise you'll be in the next chapter. And Amber, I have the power to do whatever I like to you and your people. Don't piss me off. (Innocent smile)**

**Amber: Fine. **

**William: Anyway, come back next week! If you don't Adriana might kill us off.**

**Me: I wouldn't do that! But come back anyway.**

**Everyone: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 3**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	14. Boring Monday, Surprise at Dawn's House

**I decided to post another chapter. Yay! Thank you guys for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Amber: Adriana does not own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddison. **

Alex's Pov

Monday morning, yay. That was a sarcastic 'yay' by the way. Ha, that rhymed. Wow, aren't I sleep deprived. "Alex! Why are you sleeping in my classroom?" Sikowitz's voice snapped me out of my daydream.

"Sorry Sikowitz, I'm just really tired." and to express my tiredness I rub my eyes. Stupid day light saving time.

I lost a whole fucking hour worth of sleep. "We all are." Jade said taking a sip from her coffee. The bell rings, everyone slowly get up. Well, I think it's more laziness than sleepiness... yeah.

I met up with Amber at her locker. I found myself fixing my hair, what the fuck. "Hey there, Alex. Don't fall asleep in second period. Mrs. Hanson will rip your head off." she warned. I chuckled, she smiled that gorgeous smile.

What am I thinking? I shake the thought out of my head. "Are we going to go or what?" she asks, I smile knowing how impatient she is.

"Yeah." I grabbed her hand and she dragged me to second period.

*Lunch*

At lunch, we waited for the others to get to the table. I noticed Maddi having yet another fight with Festus.

"Have you ever wondered why Festus's mother would ever name him Festus? I mean, it kind of sounds like fetus." Amber wondered out loud.

I laughed, "Maybe she liked him better when he was a fetus." I replied. She smiled and continued to eat her burrito.

When Maddi finally reached the table, she had two tacos in her hand and a pissed off look on her face.

"Another fight with Festus?" Amber asked reading my mind. "He's a lunatic!" she replied waving her arms in the air.

We laughed, soon Beck, Robbie, and Jade joined the table. "I am not going to pop your back pimple!" Jade yells at Robbie, "Hey Beck-" he gets cut off by Beck. "Nope, no way." he replies simply.

Robbie sits down, "Would any of you like to-" a series of 'no' and 'no way' and 'ew's are heard as his replies.

Cat, Tori, and Andre run to the table. Well, more like Cat runs to the table and Andre and Tori walk behind her.

"Where's Willy?" Maddi asked, I laughed. "What?" she asked, "Nothing. It's just that willy in British slang, means penis." I reply. She makes a face, "But we're in America. So, technically I'm not calling him a penis. Right?" she asked.

"No, but if you were British then yes." I replied. "You guys just had the most useless conversation." Tori stated. Sam and Dawn joined us. "Have you guys seen Will?" Dawn's ears instantly perked up. "Why do you miss him?" she asked her friend. I smiled, here comes tumblr girl Dawn.

"Dawn. Have you seen him? That's all I'm asking." she says rolling her eyes. "Well then, he's at the black box." The black box? Why would he be there? He loves eating.

"But he loves eating." Amber says once again reading my mind. "I'm sure he'll eat later." Sam says stuffing his face with some pasta.

Maddi looked concerned, maybe she does like him.

Maddison's Pov

He should be here eating with us. Maybe something's bothering him. I'll ask him about it later. I finished my lunch, which I had to fight with Festus for about ten minutes for, and threw away my trash.

"Yo, who's going to the kickback on saturday?" Andre asks, what is a kickback? A chorus of 'yeah' 'me' and 'duh' was heard. "What's that?" I asked casually taking some food off of Alex's tray.

I chewed on it slowly as they all stared at me. "You guys she's new. She doesn't know about it yet." Robbie announced. "Well what is it?" I asked trying to get to the point.

"It's this party for the kids of Hollywood Arts. They have it every year. You would've loved last year's party." Beck said.

"No she wouldn't have. I got sprayed with cheese!" Cat said eyeing Tori. "What?! I apologized a million times!" she said waving her arms in the air.

"I know, and I punched you." Cat said simply. "Well, I don't want to get sprayed in the face with cheese or punched." I said wiping my face with a napkin.

"But that won't happen this year. Right, Tori?" Robbie said accusing Tori. "Of course it won't. I'm more mature now." we laughed.

"Hey guys." I heard William say as he joined us. He sat next to me, "Where were you?" Tori asked, "Black Box." he said simply.

"Why, exactly?" I asked, he looked at me with raised eyebrows. "When did you become my mother?" I laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"No, seriously." Dawn continued, "I just wanted to practice my acting skills." he said shrugging. "Sure, you were." Sam said flicking a piece of corn at him. He picked it up and threw it back, it landed in Sam's mouth.

We all laughed, the bell rang and we headed to our next period.

*After School*

Everyone ended up going to Dawn's house. "Dawn!" I heard Ryan yell. Ryan is one of Dawn's little brother, the other one is named Aaron.

"What?" she asked clearly annoyed. "Mom wants you to do the dishes." he stated. He was checking Tori out. His eyes jumped over to me and I made a creepy face, he got scared and faced Dawn.

"But I did them last night! Tell Aaron to do them." she said about to walk away. "I'm going to tell mom." he said, "Go upstairs, I'll be there in a second." she told us.

Is she really going to do chores? Dawn Logan Stewart is going to do chores?! "Look you little brat! I did them yesterday!" she yelled.

I laughed and headed upstairs. We headed into Dawn's room. It's the attic. When they moved into this house, Dawn had chosen to sleep in the attic. She redecorated it, it's really awesome now.

"I call the bean bag!" William said running up the steps and flopping onto one of the bean bags. Sam laid down on the hammock in the corner.

Andre and Tori sat on Dawn's bed, Alex and Amber sat on the other bean bags, and Beck, Robbie, Cat, and Jade sat on the couch.

I walked over to the piano, I sat on the paino bench and ran my fingers along the keys. I can't express how much I love music. Music is like my pain killer in some ways. It's my passion and my exit. Exit from the life I have at home.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Dawn coming down stairs. "I got out of doing chores!" she yelled and fist-pumped into the attic. We all laughed and she joined us, she sat on the floor in front of the TV.

I got up off the piano bench and sat next to her. "Who wants to have a Harry Potter marathon?!" I asked. I got a groan from Jade and Andre. Everyone else agreed. Except Cat, "Can we watch something with Unicorns instead?" she asked. "No." Dawn said, she's a huge Potterhead like me. **(A/N: Yes, Unicorns and Potterheads both have to be capatilized..) **

"Let's start with the first one!" Robbie exclaimed, "Well, we're not going to watch the last one first." Jade said in an 'that's-so-obvious' tone. "I'll go get popcorn." Amber said, getting up. "Can you bring me a coke?" Alex asked, "No. Get off your lazy ass and come with me." we all laughed as he gave in.

Dawn quickly put in "Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone" Yay!

Jade's Pov

I hated this, I don't want to watch Harry Potter! I'd rather watch the scissoring, I looked over at Beck. He seemed lost in thought. Cat was bubbly jumping beside me. And Robbie, well, he was being Robbie.

I looked back to Beck. He seemed as if he was sufferring. Usually, I would ask him what's wrong, but we're not a couple anymore. I don't want him thinking that I miss him, he'd think I wouldn't be able to function without him.

To be honest, I can't. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud. He was the only person I've ever opened up to. He's seen my vunerable side. This might sound sappy, but I loved him. And I think I still do.

I shook my head, I don't need to be thinking about these things. He doesn't love you, he didn't want to be with you. If he did he would've opened that door on the first number. I sighed, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

The movie started, and Amber came back with the popcorn. I took some and shoved them in my mouth. I got bored so instead I decided to inspect my friends. Dawn and Maddi were fangirling, with the occasional crying.

William was just staring at the TV a blank expression on his face, Sam was staring confused at Dawn and Maddi, Tori and Andre were completely ignoring the fact that we were watching a movie and talking loudly. As if reading my mind Maddi yelled, "Hey, shut up! This is my favorite part." I'm starting to like that girl.

Amber and Alex were shoving popcorn in their mouths, Robbie was complaining to Cat that his back pimple needs to be popped. Gross. Beck was still blankly staring at who knows what, and me, well, I was dying of boredom so I observed my friends. And I'm done now, and still bored as fuck.

William's Pov

I heard crying, I turned my head to look at Dawn and Maddi. They are so emotional. "You're a wizard, Harry." I heard Maddi say barely above a whisper. I laughed at her, she turned her head and glared at me. I smiled at her in return. She laughed and returned her attention to Harry Potter.

I love her laugh. It's so perfect. Okay, maybe I do have a tiny crush on Maddi. There's nothing wrong with that, I'm a hormonal teenager. I mean, who wouldn't like her? She's so beautiful. Okay, maybe it's bigger than just a tiny crush. I'd say I have a medium size crush on her. Yeah, medium sized. Just medium. What's wrong with me?

I don't even know why I'm thinking about this. She likes Mason. I might have accidentally sighed out loud. I hope they didn't hear me. When the movie was over Jade stretched and said, "Finally!" Maddi looked at her with an adorable shocked face.

I laid down on the bean bag facing the ceiling. "Hey William, Emma keeps texting me asking if you're single." Sam said snapping me out of my daze. I heard Maddi burst out laughing. She knew Emma liked me.

When she met Emma, she didn't quite like her. Let's just say I had to drag Maddi by the waist and into Sam's room. Not that I minded.

"Stop laughing, Maddi. It's a serious question." Sam said trying to contain his laughter, "So are you or not?" he asked, "Yeah, but tell her in a nice way that I'm not intrested." I said, hey, I'm a nice guy. Don't wanna make her feel bad.

"Why not, Willy? Bitchy and cheerleader isn't your type?" Maddi asked, Sam never minded us making fun of his sister. He usually joined in. They absolutely hated each other. "Not really." I said. She smiled.

This made me a little too happy. On the inside of course, I'm an actor. I know how to hide emotions. Even if I did kind of smile back. Dawn freaked out. I don't know exactly why though.

"I'm hungry." I stated, "Me too." agreed Beck. Soon, Robbie, Alex, and Sam joined. "Teenage boys are always hungry." Maddi said shaking her head. "But, I'm hungry too." she said smiling joining us. The girls laughed and got up.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. We all sat down at the table, which we surprisingly fit at, and started eating some pizza that Dawn had ordered. "Hey guys, guess what?" Dawn said while taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Whatty?" Cat asked excited, "My cousin from Florida is coming to visit, my mom left an hour ago to pick her up from the airport." Tori got all excited. She's always looking for new friends to make.

"Is it a she or a he? How old are they? How long will they be here?" she asked, Dawn calmed her down. She then replied, "It's a she, she is fifteen going on sixteen in April, and she'll be here for about a month." Tori smiled, "I hope she likes it here. You have to make her feel welcome." Tori said.

We all rolled our eyes at her. "Stop being friendly." Jade said to Tori, wiping some of the grease off her pizza.

At that moment, Dawn's mom opened the door and in ran what I assumed to be Dawn's cousin. The guy's jaws dropped, she was pretty. But she was no Maddison. Maddison is flawless compared to her.

"Dawn!" she screeched while taking her cousin and squeezing her tightly. "Hey Annie!" she said just as loud. They hugged for a while longer until Dawn released her and introduced her to the gang, "Hey guys, this is Annie. Annie that's Maddison, William, Jade, Cat, Beck, Robbie, Tori, Andre, Alex, Amber, and Sam." she pointed to each of us as she said our name. "Hi guys!" she said happily.

She shook everyones hand. She smiled at me weirdly. Creepy. I was still hungry, I opened the one of the pizza box and grabbed the last slice, at the same time Madison grabbed it. "Give me the pizza." she said simply.

"I had it first." I replied. She pouted, that's when I knew I wouldn't have another slice of pizza. Her bottom lip was pouted and she looked like the most adorable thing on the planet. In the Universe, actually.

She was too cute, for her own good. "Fine." I said letting go of the pizza. She smiled happily and took a bite of the pizza. "You guys are such a cute couple." Annie said, causing Maddi to choke on her pizza.

I patted her back, "We're not a couple." I replied. Annie's face instantly lit up. "Oh, well. That's good." she muttered the last part.

"Why is that good?" Maddi said looking at her perplexed. "I just think he's quite handsome." Maddi choked on her pizza again. I patted her back again until she calmed down. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her, she nodded and continued to eat.

The table was silent. "So, Annie, what's it like in Florida?" Tori asked.

**Well, that's all! Thanks for reading. If you review I'll give you a jar of Nutella!**

**Amber: Come back next week! Maddi's going to be totally jealous of this 'Annie' girl who likes to flirt with William! **

**Maddi: I don't get jealous. **

**William: You're totally jealous. **

**Mason: She's not because she loves me.**

**William: Shut up. She doesn't **_**love**_** you.**

**Maddi: Who's the jealous one now?**

**Annie: Still you. **

**Maddi: You're getting on my nerves Florida girl!**

**Me: Okay! That's enough. The point is, come back whenever I post again. It might be tomorrow. Who knows?! **

**K. bye.**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	15. Random Things Happening And, Yeah

**Updating spree! Woohoooo. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Andre: Adriana does not own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

Dawn's Pov

Great. My own cousin is planning on ruining Madiam. I'm going to make sure she keeps a certain distance. I walked into the living room and sure enough, Annie was sitting next to William trying to start up a conversation. William being the nice guy he is, talks back to her.

I wish he wasn't so nice. He was oblivious to the fact that Annie was in fact, flirting with him. I sat inbetween Sam and Maddi. Maddi was also watching William and Annie. Madiam is totally real.

"You okay?" I asked her concerened, remembering the time we went to the mall and Sam spent most of the time there with Sarah. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? I'm totally fine." she rambles.

Maddi rambles when she's either nervous, scared, or mad. I guess she's a mix of all three right now. "You ramble when you're nervous, scared or mad. What's wrong?" I ask. She looks around worridly.

"I forgot my sweater in your room. Do you mind coming with me to go get it?" she asked loudly so Sam and Jade could hear. Because they were the ones sitting next to us, she probably didn't want them to know about whatever she's about to tell me.

We walked up the steps to my room. "Where's your sweater?" I asked opening the door. "I don't actually have one with me." she said, "No." I replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. I need to talk to you about something. But you have to swear you'll never tell another living soul." she said seriously.

"So, can I tell a ginger?" I asked playfully. "This is no time for jokes! I'm in the middle of a crisis." she was rubbing her temples.

"Tell me already." I say, she nods and takes a deep breath. "I think I might like William." I squeal, maybe a little too loudly. William and Beck come running up the steps, "Is something wrong? Is there another rat?" Beck asked worridly. I slapped his arm.

"I got rid of the little pest!" he laughed, "Then why did you scream?" William asked, confused. "It wasn't a scream, it was a squeal. And I squealed because-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Maddi had decided to slap her hand onto my face.

"She squealed because, uh, I got her some One Direction tickets.. yeah." I laughed, that would've been awesome.

"We came up here for nothing." At least he's not down there talking with Annie. I looked at Maddi, whose hand was still clamped on my mouth. She let it go, "Sorry." I smiled.

"Today is the best day ever!" I smiled and looked at Maddi, who was blushing. "You girls, are weird." William said pointing accusedly, "I agree." Beck says putting his hand up.

"Okay, let's get out of my room before I kick you out. Literally." I threaten, they all get out and I'm the last person to leave the room.

"So, Maddi you going to the Kickback or not?" I asked her on the way downstairs. "Maybe." was her reply.

"Can we go to the music room?" Tori asked as we reached the living room. "Sure." I reply, "Let's jam!" Andre yelled running downstairs. The attic is my bedroom and the basement is the music room. I love my parents.

They didn't let me have the garage though. I laughed and followed him, soon everyone was heading to the music room.

The music room has got to be my favorite room in this house.

Once we got to the room, Maddi instantly walked over to the piano, William sat next to her, Andre went over to the electric keyboard, Tori sang some tune I didn't recognize, Sam and Cat were near the drums, Beck, Jade, and Robbie were on the couch using my laptop, and Alex and Amber were using my electric guitar. Annie was with William and Maddi complimenting them on a song they were playing.

That girl can't take a hint. I walked over to my bass and started playing.

Maddi's Pov

'Oh, William. You're such a good piano player.' 'You're so talented!' Can't that girl say anything that's _not_ in favor of William. She wasn't paying any attention to me, so I decided to mock everything she said.

Yeah, that's how much she annoys me. Why can't she just stay in Iowa or wherever she's from? It's not the fact that she likes William that annoys me. Well, it kind of is. But some of it is because she's a kiss up.

"Do you know where the bathroom is?" Annie asked William, completely ignoring the fact that I was sitting right here. "Yeah, it's on the second floor, third door to the right." she smiles at him, I roll my eyes. "Thanks." she finally walks off.

"Omg, William you're such a good piano player. You're like so talented!" I mocked her and he laughed. "What's up with you?" he said still smiling.

Way to hide your jealousy, Maddi. I'm not jealous. Right? "Nothing. I just don't like it when people kiss other's asses just so they can get with them." I explained quickly. "Really? I'd say you're quite jealous."

"Pfft. Me? Why would I be jealous?" He smiled, "Because I'm incredibly handsome and you can't stand the fact that you're not the only girl I talk to?" He suggested a smirk on his lips.

"No, I don't think that's it." I replied giggling. "So, you are jealous. But, that's not the reason." Why is he smarter than me? Not fair. "No, I don't get jealous."

"So you wouldn't mind if I flirted back?" he asked. Yes, I would mind it. A lot. "Nope." I said the 'p' popping. "But you better not." I said in a 'I'm-serious' tone. "Why not? Because you're jealous?"

"No, because you'd just be filling her with false hope." I said, "But, what if I did like her?" he asked. He can't be serious. Who am I kidding? Of course he's serious! She's prettier, funnier, and nicer than I am. He'd never choose me over her. Not in a million years.

The thought of that makes my heart hurt. I shouldn't feel this way about him. There should have been a sign on him when I first met him. It should have read, _'Warning, never fall in love with this young man. He'll never love you back anyway. Why go through so much pain?' _

"Do you?" I asked completely serious. Before he could answer, Annie came back. And she started flirting with him. I was relieved when William didn't flirt back.

Probably because I'm here. I got up and joined Tori, who was currently singing her heart out on a karaoke machine.

I sat on a chair beside the machine and watched William. He turned his head to look at me, but as soon as Annie said something he would turn back.

Maybe he does like her. Or maybe he's being polite. I sighed and got up. I walked over to Dawn who was playing bass like there was not tomorrow. "Hey Dawn, I'm going to go home now." I announced to her.

"Is this because of the whole Annie, William thing?" she whispered, I slowly nodded. It's a horrible feeling. Knowing that you have no chance with any of the guys you like. I say 'any of the guys' because I may or may not still have feelings for Mason.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked, I shook my head. "It's fine. I can walk." she looked at me. "Are you sure? It's late." I nodded my head and left the room.

I exited Dawn's house. Just another month. One month and Annie will be gone.

*Next Day*

William's Pov

This week has been the worst week of my life. I think Maddi hates me now, she's been ignoring me all day. And somehow Emma managed to get a hold of my phone number. She's texting me non-stop.

I headed straight to the lunch table and waited for Maddi, she's always the first one here. She was buying a burrito from Festus. Surprisingly, Festus gave it to her happily. And for free. That's weird.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" I asked Maddi as soon as she sat down. She looked a little taken back. "I have not." lies. All lies.

"Yes, you have." I said inching closer to her. Dawn reached the table, "What's up guys? How's it going?" she asked, "Nothing much. You?" Maddi asked. I see what she's trying to do. She's trying to engage in a conversation with Dawn. Ignoring the previous one we were in. "Oh no you don't." I said getting up and dragging Maddi off her seat by her waist.

"Bye!" Dawn called after us, I saw the goofy grin she was wearing. I carried Maddi and didn't put her down until we were behind the grub truck.

"You basically just kidnapped me!" she said waving her arms in the air. "That wasn't kidnap. Now, tell me why have you been ignoring me?" she looked at me confused. I knew she could sing but I didn't know she could act.

"I don't know what you're talking about." her phone started ringing. She picked it up, I could only hear her side of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mason!"

"After school?"

"Alright, sounds great."

"Ok. Bye."

Yep. This is offically the worst week of my life. And it's barely Tuesday.

I looked at her confused, "That was Mason." she stated simply. "I know. You still haven't answered my question."

"Look, I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." she pouted her lips. Oh god, she's too adorable. I need to regain my manliness.

"Will you ever forgive me?" she asked pouting her lips. I attacked her in a hug as she giggled. Her giggle is so cute. Damn, I feel like a girl. "Yes, I forgive you. But you owe me." she laughed.

We walked back to the table. Everyone was already there. "There you guys are." Alex said, wiping his hands on a napkin.

"I missed you guys!" Cat yelled running up to us and squeezing us in a hug. She was surprisingly very strong.

"You guys are sickening me." Jade stated, Cat ran over to her. "I'll give you a hug too, Jadey!" she wrapped her arms around her. "NO!" Jade yelled scaring the redhead.

I laughed and sat down, Maddi sat next to me. I smiled and took a burrito off of Maddi's plate. "Now I don't owe you." she said eating her other burrito. I frowned, "That doesn't count." she smiled. "I know."

Jade's Pov

After school, Cat had invited me to her house but I declined. I need to check on my mother. She doesn't deserve what that bastard is doing to her.

I walked home, dreading the moment I would have to walk through the door. I fear of what I might see. I shake my head, I don't need to think about that.

I entered the house. I sighed with relief realising my dad wasn't home. My mom was in the kitchen making food. I ran to her and hugged her. I've had enough. I can't take this anymore. "Mom. Please listen to me. I don't want you living here anymore. We have to escape." I manage to choke out in between sobs.

"You know we can't do that, Jade. We don't have anywhere else to go." she held me tighter. I kept crying into her shoulder, "We could turn him into the authorites. They'll help us out." I tell her.

She doesn't respond, just keeps crying. "This isn't fair. That bastard doesn't deserve us." I tell her trying to calm her down a bit. "If we tell the authorites, they'll take him away. He'll be gone." I felt her nod in my shoulder.

"Not today. We'll turn him in I promise. But not today." she whispered. I nodded. Understanding.

We stayed like that for a little longer.

It just wasn't fair.

**Well, that's it! I hope you liked it.**

**Maddi: Come back whenever the fuck she updates.**

**Me: Watch your language!**

**Amber: But you're always yelling profanities at us.**

**Me: What? Pft. No. Okay, maybe a little.**

**Amber: Defeat!**

**Me: Anyway, come back next week. Hopefully, Amber will still be with us.**

**Amber: ...I love you?**

**Everyone: BYEEE!**

**~NiallHoranAteHisUsername**


	16. Lunch, boring chapter Sorry

**Hey guys! I decided to update... yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Cat: Adriana does not own Victorious, Dan does. One time my brother...**

Amber's Pov

Alex is late, again. I blew the hair of my bangs out of my face. What the fuck is taking him so long? I don't really feel like going to school, but I also don't want to be late. The door bell rang and I got up to answer it.

I answered it to see Alex standing there. Weird. He never rings the doorbell. When we're running late he'd just honk the horn of his car, when he's early he'd march right in. "Something wrong?" I asked him.

His eyes instantly met mine, until he broke away and said, "Why would something be wrong?" He only breaks eye contact because he knows I can see through his little act. I sighed, "Fine. When you want to, I'll be waiting for you to tell me."

And, with that, I walked off to his car. He followed behind me and we began our journey to hell. Oops. I meant school.

When we entered Sikowitz's class, we were five minutes late. Surprise, surprise. I was glad when I saw that Sikowitz hadn't showed up yet.

I walked over to my usual seat in between Dawn and Alex. Alex sat beside me and put his earbuds in. I rolled my eyes, he usually does that when he doesn't want to talk to somebody. I got out my 'Musical Notebook'. That's what I called it at least.

I worked on a song that I've been writing for a couple days. Sikowitz came in through the window. Well, he was coming through the window until he got stuck. Beck and Andre got up to help him, I couldn't stop laughing.

I heard Tori say something about my Mason and I rolled my eyes. Why can't she just leave Maddi alone? I looked over at Maddi, she was talking with William about something I couldn't hear.

Honestly, I think Maddi works better with William if that makes any sense. Thinking about them being in a relationship, made me think about being in one. And I don't do that often. I just don't find any of these guys attractive.

Well, I mean. They are attractive. Trust me, they are. But, I meant attractive personality wise. The only person I could think of that I'd consider dating is, Alex. But that's wrong on so many different levels.

First of all, he's my best friend. And second of all, he's probably not intrested anyway. To him, I'm just his best friend. But that's exactly the way I feel about him, right?

Jade's Pov

Have you ever accepted a date from someone, just so you could forget about someone else? Well, I did. I honestly don't know why this new kid, Daniel, asked me out. He obviously didn't know my reputation.

I feel a bit mean, using him as an distraction. And, that says something. Considering, I am Jade West. Anyway, this Daniel kid had went up to me and asked me out. Claiming to 'find me attractive'.

He's honestly very attractive. But, he's no Beck Oliver. I could hear the slightest British accent in his voice. Which, I must admit, made me even more attracted to him. Nobody knows this, but, I have a soft spot for British boys.

Doesn't every girl? I quickly accepted, which is really out of character for me. He smiled and handed me his phone number. I smiled and headed to Sikowitz's class.

I smiled at the memory, I quickly stopped smiling before anybody could see me.

*At Lunch, William's Pov*

"I wouldn't blame them. You did offer they're kids free ice cream, and you're a total stranger." I explained to Robbie for the millionth time. "So, that gives them the right to wack me with sticks until I bleed?" he asked, I just laughed in return.

"Hey guys! Robbie you smell like sweat. Gross." Cat said with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Catelina." Robbie said using his index finger to touch her nose. "Hahaha." I always thought Cat sounded sarcastic when she laughed.

I looked around for Maddi. Obviously, this 'little crush' is turning into an obsession. And fast. I shake my head to free myself from the thought. "Hey William!" I heard a girl say behind me, I turned around to see where the voice came from, because it certainly wasn't Maddi's.

I whirled around to see Karla, the school's slut, walking towards me with a huge smile on her face. Beck, Andre, Robbie, Alex, Sam, and I were the only guys in the school that haven't slept with her.

And my friends think it might be a little pathetic, but I still haven't had sex. I'm actually pretty proud of that. I groaned as she approached me, "What are you doing this weekend?" she said, hands on the collar of my plaid shirt.

I pulled her clingy hands off of me and said, "I'm just going to hang with friends. Now, if you don't mind, I need to eat." I turned around and she just stood next to me. I noticed that Maddi had arrived and gave her a quick hug.

I wish it would've been longer though. I could see Maddi's frown, she hated Karla. Always calling her a whore. I smiled as she looked at me, frown still on her face. "You should ditch them and come to my house Saturday. I'm having an awesome party and you should swing by." she said purposely rubbing my arm. I shifted awkwardly.

"Wow. Desperate much? What are you going to do? Get him drunk and force him into bed with you?" Maddi said as she leaned over me to get a better look of Karla. I laughed, Maddi never really cared what people thought about her. She always said what was on her mind, and never gave a single fuck.

That's one of the things I love about her. "Excuse me, bitch?" Karla replied, her hands in the air. She had that 'are-you-kidding-me-' face. It completed her snobby attitude. "It takes one to know one." Maddi stated simply.

"Look, I know you're jealous. But, you seriously don't have to go as far as ruining a perfect oppurtunity for William." I scoffed. She continued, "And, I suggest you lay off the burgers. You'd gain too much weight. Not that you don't have that problem already." I swear if Karla was a guy, I would've punched her in the jaw.

"Why don't you go sell sex to an older buisness man?" I said to her as I forcefully turned her around and shoved her in the direction she came from. I turned to Maddi who was sitting at the table, hands folded on her lap, as she stared at me.

"Don't listen to her, she's stupid." I told her as I sat down and put my arm around her shoulder. She leaned into me and I noticed her burger was gone. "Where's your food?" I asked worried.

"I finished it." Lie. "You finished it in the ten seconds it took me to get rid of Karla?" She laughed and replied, "I guess I was hungry." I sighed and I shifted myself so she'd be more comfortable.

"I'm going to buy you more food. I don't want you listening to that bitch. Just because she's twig skinny, doesn't mean she has the right to bully people who are actually normal sized." I told her, hoping to make her feel better.

I wanted to tell her that she was the most gorgeous girl on the planet. But, I think that'd give away too much of my feelings for her. "Thanks." she replied. I smiled and got up.

"Let's go buy you another burger." she looked at me, "No. It's alright, I ate enough." I didn't let her finish her sentence, before I grabbed her by the waist and carried her. She was positioned in a way that I must say I enjoy. Her hands are around my neck and her legs are clinging onto my waist.

My hands are on her back supporting her. I walked over to the burger stand before she could protest. "One bacon cheeseburger please." I told the guy at the counter. He nodded and said, "7.30, please." I handed over the money and he handed me the burger.

That's a lot of money for a burger. "You didn't have to do that." Maddi said, still in my arms. I love being this close to her. "Yes, I did." I said and made my way over to the table. By the time we got back, everyone was already seated and eating. They stopped eating to stare at us.

Dawn looked like she was having a heart attack. "Are you guys finally together?!" she asked, scratch that, she screamed. "Nope." Maddison said and with that, she hopped out of my arms and sat down. I squished in between her and Sam.

"You were getting awfully cozy." Sam whispered to me, raising his eyebrows up and down. That earned him an elbow to the ribs. I laughed as ducked his head down in pain and in the process managed to slam his face into the nachos he was currently eating.

**Sucky, and short chapter. I know. But it's almost the weekend! I'll be able to update more! Plus, spring break is coming up!**

**Robbie: Come back next week! You might want to, Cabbie could be together by then.**

**Me: IT's A LOT OF PRESSURE.**

**Tori: What's a lot of pressure?**

**Me: Getting people together.**

**Tori: That's easy.**

**Me: *Eye twitches***

**Tori: *Laughs nervously***

**Mason: It's obviously not easy, since Maddison and I still aren't together.**

**William: That's not going to happen, Maddison's mine.**

**Maddison: Two incredibly attractive guys fighting over me?! That's awesome.**

**Me: I need a social life. Bye.**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	17. The Mall

**Hey guys! Update timeeeeeeeeee.. yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Robbie: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi. Enjoy!**

Sam's Pov

I laughed as Dawn commented on Madiam again. "It's not funny." she pouted. I smiled, she was too cute for her own good. "Stop smiling." she said as she slammed her hand over my mouth.

I smiled as she lot go of me and opened my locker, "You better shut up about Madiam before William comes. He elbowed my ribs earlier. They still hurt." I complained as I rubbed my chest. That sounds wrong..

She laughed, "Is that why you're face was covered in nacho cheese?" I frowned. She saw that? Who am I kidding? Everyone saw it.

I smiled, not because of the cheese, but because I love it when she laughs. "Shut up." I responded, she smiled just as William joined us.

"I could've been home by now. But, nooo. I have to take you guys home too." I complained, Dawn laughed. "You know you love taking us, well me, home." she said eyeing William as he faked a hurt expression.

"Are you saying you guys don't love me?" We didn't get to hear her response before she was tackled to the ground. I looked down and smiled when I saw Maddi sitting on her. "Don't you have a great way of greeting people?" Dawn asked sarcastically from underneath her.

"Aww, thanks Dawn." she replied getting off of her and instead jumping on my back. "Are you seriously that lazy that you don't want to walk to the parking lot?" William teased, she laughed.

"Yes, yes I am." she replied. I ended up having to give her a piggy back ride until we reached my car. "So, whose house will it be today?" Dawn asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Maddi screamed, "I volunteer Sam's." We all looked at her. "What? I enjoy your game room." I laughed. "Isn't it cool that I'm not the only gamer girl in the group anymore?" Dawn asked, high-fiving Maddi.

"Angry Birds doesn't really count as a video game." I teased her, "Oh, shut up!" she said smacking my arm. "Calm down, Dawn. Unless, you want to get in a car accident." she laughed and settled down.

"I enjoy the game room as well, but I want to go to Dawn's house. She's got a music room." I heard Maddi groan. "You just want to go because Annie is there." she said. OOOH, JEALOUS. Yeah, I need a life.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Shut up!" Dawn said, they jumped and her surprisngly loud voice. "Jesus, woman." Maddi said dramatically holding her heart.

"We're going to Sam's house. And, Maddi, William. Annie isn't even there. So stop fighting." I laughed. Dawn had told me earlier that Annie might want to apply for a college near Hollywood. She, apperantly, also wanted to make it big as a singer.

"YAY!" I heard Maddi practically yell from behind me. "Jesus, woman." William mocked as we laughed. That earned him a punch. I didn't even know she punched him until I heard it. I turned when we were at a red light.

William was holding his left arm. "Do you take steroids?" he asked clutching to his arm. She laughed, "I don't think you've worked out in a while, hun." He looked at her and scoffed. "Honey, that weak punch you threw only hurt because I have been working out. I was just really sore."

We all laughed at that, "Nice excuse." she said as she patted his head. I looked over at Dawn, she was hyperventilating. She had taught me 'the ways of the tumblr girl' a couple of days earlier. From what I learned, I'm pretty sure she's 'fangirling' right now.

Somehow, William and Maddi didn't notice it. The light turned green and I started back on the road to my house.

Once we got there, Maddi instantly ran into the house and was greeted by Eli. She laughed and picked him up. The first time Maddi came over, Eli had instantly liked her. I can't say the same for Emma.

Once we were all inside, Maddi was on the couch with Eli on her lap as she put Spongebob on for him. William smiled and sat next to her. He so likes her.

I sat next to Dawn. She smiled as Spongebob finally came on the screen. Dawn was a little girl at heart. But, that was on of the things I loved about her. Oh god, I'm whipped aren't I?

Emma came down the stairs. Great. "Ugh. What is _she _doing here?" Emma asked as she stared Maddi down. Her glare got even worse when she realized William was seated, very, very close to her.

Maddi just smiled, "I'm sorry. I forgot that I obviously can't come to a friend's house without some whore getting pissed off at me for no apperant reason." she said it in such a formal way that it was just to hard not to laugh.

"Well, it's still my house. You need my permission to be in this house." Maddi raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, you are a minor living with her parents and brothers. You do not pay the bills. Therefore, this isn't your house. This is just a temporary home until your partents kick you out. And, trust me. It'll happen." She smiled sweetly.

"Whatever." she said as she walked into the kitched. "Nice comeback." Maddi told her as she passed her. As soon as Emma left, Dawn bursted out laughing. "Finally, someone put that bitch in her place." she got up and ran over to Maddi. She tackled her and Eli in a hug.

William and I laughed at the two girls. "I need to breathe." Maddi managed to choke out. "Let's go to the game room!" Dawn yelled as she ran upstairs, I ran with her.

Maddi's Pov

I walked side by side with William to the game room, laughing as he accidentally tripped over the first step. He blushed, he looked so cute. I helped him up as I continued to laugh. "It's not funny." he said as he, sucessfully, reached the top of the stairs.

"I know, it's hilarious." I put my hand on his shoulder. I'm pretty sure he meant it about working out. This boy had some muscles. It just isn't fair. Why are all the boys you know you can't have sweet and goodlooking?!

And not to mention, funny, athletic, adorable.. Okay. Enough thinking about William. I realized I had been to busy thinking about Willy that I had tripped myself. He laughed his ass off as I shook the dirt off of me.

"Karma's a bitch." I slapped his arm and he smirked. "And, you're a jerk." he smirked yet again. "So, I've been told." I tried not to smile. I sucessfully didn't smile. Instead I glared at him, pretending to be mad.

"Oh, come on. You know I love you." he hugged me and dramatically said, "You can't leave me now! It was a stupid mistake. I promise I'll never do it again." I giggled. "Okay, okay. I forgive you." He smiled, "YAY!" clapping his hands together like a five year old.

I couldn't help but laugh again.

Dawn interuppted us and said, "Hey guys. The rest of the gang is coming over. And, I convinced Sam to buy us ten boxes of pizza." I raised my eyebrows. "Ten?" William asked, "Yeah. There's going to be six growing teenage boys eating. I want at least one box for myself. I mean for the girls." She corrected herself. "Besides, there might be more teenage boys. Sam says if you want to invite your friends you can."

I smiled and said, "Alright. I'll do just that." I called Mason. "Yello?" I laughed, "Green." I heard a laugh from the other end of the phone. He had a cute laugh. But, no were near William's. "Hey Maddi. What's up?" he asked.

"You guys wanna come over to my friends house?" I asked, I heard yelling in the background. It must be Carrie telling everyone what to do. She was a bit bossy at times, but I loved that about her. She always seemed serious, I have no idea why, but it was hilarious.

"Um, sure. Where is it?" he asked. I quickly gave him the adress, said my goodbyes, then hung up. "They coming?" William asked. "No. I just gave him Sam's adress so he could come murder him at night." I said sarcastically while giving him my famous 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me' face.

He laughed, "You know, you're very abusive with me." I laughed, "Honey, you know I didn't mean to! It was an accident. I'll never do it again. I cross my heart!" I overexaggerated, mocking him. He smiled.

"You're forgiven, young one." I scoffed. "You're only older by eight months." he smiled, "But, I'm still older." he pinched my nose wtih his index finger and thumb. I laughed.

"Ugh. Get a room." I heard Emma say as she passed us. "How about you get a life? You little whore, bitch, motherfuck-" I was cut off by William as he grabbed my waist and dragged me into the game room.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him as he let go of me. I instantly wanted his hands on my waist again, but there's no way I'm ever telling him that. "Well, I kind of didn't want you to scream profanities at her." I crossed my arms.

"She deserves it." He smiled, "You really are something, Maddi." that made me happier than it should've. "I am, aren't I?" I said. He laughed and dragged me to the couch. He turned on the Xbox 360.

"Here." he handed me the controller. He put in Call of Duty: Black Ops. "Let's make a bet." he said turning to me. I, obviously intrested, nodded. "Whoever wins the game, will have to be the others servant for a whole week." he smirked.

"Oh, it's so on." I am totally going to win this.

*About two hourse later*

Right, now. We were currently at the mall. Everyone had arrived and we all decided to go to the mall. "William, go buy me some ice cream." I said to him. He sighed and got up. I had won the bet.

Maddison 1

William 0

"I still don't belive you won that bet." Mason stated looking at me suspicously. "And why not?" I asked faking a hurt expression. "Is it because she's a girl?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"What? No? I am not sexsist." We laughed. William returned with my ice cream. "Here you go." I thanked him. Yay! My favorite. Jamoca Almond Fudge. "Thanks for not getting me a crappy flavor." I said, my voice muffled by the ice cream and spoon.

"No problem. You might want to slow down before you get a brain freeze." he said, watching in amusement as I shoveled the spoon into my mouth. "I won't. You worry to much." Just as I finished saying that I got a brain freeze.

He laughed at me, "You totally jinxed that, William." Carrie commented. "Great. Now, I want ice cream." Jake said as he watched my cup of half filled ice cream. "That's great. Now, get up, buy yourself some, and come back with another one for your fucking amazing girlfriend." Carrie said shoving him out of his seat.

He laughed but obeyed. "Are you related?" Willy asked Carrie and I. "I wish." I replied. Carrie laughed, "She's my sister. Except, we came out of different vagi-" she was cut off by Sarah who shoved her hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I looked up and noticed Tori and Cat who had just came back from Hollister. I don't get that store. I can't even see the clothes there. "Anybody want to go to the movie theater?" Alex asked, obviously bored.

I would've been bored to if it weren't for the ice cream. I completely devoured it. "I do." I said getting up to throw away the cup. Everyone else had agreed. "There's a movie theater at this mall?" Carrie asked, "Yeah. It's on the third floor." Robbie answered. "There's a third floor?" she asked and I laughed.

"The first floor is just for shopping, the second floor is all food court and a little bit of shops, and the third floor is just the movie theater." Jade explained sounding annoyed. "I wanna live here." Carrie complained as we all laughed.

It was suggested that William, Mason, Amber, and I would get the tickets, while everyone else got food. "Fifteen tickets to Olympus Has Fallen, please." I asked the girl behind the counter. She looked to be around our age.

I heard William laugh an adorable laugh from behind me. "What?" he wiped at my cheek and I blushed a deep red when I realized I had fudge on my cheek.

"You guys make a cute couple."


	18. Tori's house

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been having family problems. :/**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jade: Adriana doesn't own Victorious a]or any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

Amber's Pov

Maddi's face instantly reddened. I laughed at the sight, "N-no, we're. N-no-" she was cut off by Mason, "What she's trying to say is that they aren't together." the girl looked somewhat relived..?

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be her boyfriend." Really? This bitch is nosy. "Why don't you do what you're supposed to be doing and give our tickets instead of making my poor friend here blush like crazy." I told her resting a hand on Maddi's shoulder.

Obviously, she blushed at the mention of her blushing. The girl stuttered a bit before giving us our tickets. Mason paid and we headed back towards the group.

I quickly pulled Alex's arm towards me. Hey, we're best friends. "I don't wanna watch Olympus Has Fallen!" Cat whined. "Why not?" Jade groaned.

"Because, it's scary." Jade laughed. "Let's watch the Scissoring, because Cat thinks Olympus Has Fallen is too scary." Jade's voice dripped with sarcasim. "No!" Cat and Robbie screamed at the same time.

"Cat if you get scared, just hold Robbie's hand." Beck stated a smirk upon his face. We chuckled at Cat and Robbie's tomato faces. "Haha, that's gross." Cat laughed, even though we all knew she wanted to hold his hand. All of us except Robie, that is.

"Let's just go already." Robbie said not wanting to continue the teasing. We laughed and headed towards theater five. Once we got there the movie theater was packed. We ended up having to split up.

Alex and I found two perfect seats in the middle. I dragged him over to it and sat down. "You seriously need to learn how to wait for me to catch up. I could've tripped and broken my beautiful face." Alex exaggerated as I laughed.

"Right. Beautiful just beautiful." I mocked as he grinned. I looked around the theater, Sarah, Sam, and Dawn sat together. Jade was sandwiched inbetween Beck and Tori. Awkward. Andre was on the other side of Tori.

William was trying to get Maddi sit on his lap, Mason laughing beside him. They've become quite close. I always thought they would hate each other. Carrie and Jake sat beside Mason, making out. Ew.

I laughed once I saw Cat and Robbie. They got stuck in the front row. They're necks are going to hurt tomorrow.

Tori's Pov

I was sick of sneaking around with Andre. I want everyone to know about us. Andre and I agreed to tell everyone later. We are going to my house anyway. I felt Andre's hand squeeze mine. He's probably nervous about telling them.

I smiled at him, glad Beck and Jade were to busy fighting over the bowl of popcorn to notice us holding hands.

*An hour later*

We were still at the mall. Mason had dared Maddi to flirt with the cashier that works at Baskin Robbins. If she got his number than Mason would give her twenty dollars.

When she came back she excitedly rubbed the guys number in his face. Mason laughed at her antics and handed her a twenty dollar bill. "That's so mean! What if he saw you pay her?" I asked him. "I think he's busy working." I turned back to the boy who was hurriedly stuffing ice cream in a cup.

"I'm not mean enough to not make any contact with him. I'll call him later." she stated. "You're actually going to call him? But, I thought you loved me." William said mocking a hurt expression. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who loves her man. After all, you did try to get her to sit on you." Mason said laughing a bit.

"There weren't any seats left. I was just trying to be nice." he replied, as we laughed. "There was one seat left! You just had to put all the popcorn and candy on it." Maddi protested. We all laughed. "Guys, I think we should start heading to Tori's house. They're already starting to close down the stores." Andre stated.

We headed out towards the parking lot and went our seperate ways. Once Andre and I were in his car, he looked over to me and smiled, "Ready?" he asked. I smiled and nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be." I know what you're thinking, 'they are so dramatic'. And, I'll admit. We are being a bit dramatic.

Once we got to the house, everyone was already there. We headed inside. "Hey guys guess what? Tori's my girlfriend." Andre stated simply grabbing the cheetos and sitting beside Beck. They all looked at him and some looked at me.

"You're just going to say it that simply?" I asked in disbelif. "I was nervous. It's better to get it over with. Oh, and we have been dating now for about two months." he added. "TANDRE HAS PREVAILED." Dawn screamed jumping out of her seat.

"Oh god, is that a ship name?" Amber asked pinching the bridge of her nose. "Yes, it fucking is!" she stated while jumping up and down with excitement. Maddi laughed at her, "You, have made my life so much better." she said pointing a finger at Dawn.

"And, congratulations guys." she said to us. Everyone else quickly nodded and said something along the lines pf 'Congratulations!' 'Finally!' (and I'm pretty sure William said this next one.) 'Use protection.'

I laughed and walked over to Andre and sat on his lap. I smiled as everyone else groaned. "We're not that used to it!" Robbie said throwing a pillow at us. "My pillow!" Cat screamed. We laughed.

"Are any of you guys performing at the kickback?" Beck asked, Cat nodded. "Jadey and I are going to sing a duet." she bounced up and down with excitement. "Don't call me that." Jade said venemously. "Sikowitz asked me to, but I'm not sure I want to." Maddi said.

We all looked at her confused, "Staring is rude." she said once she caught our glances. "Maddi you're have the best voice in school. You even beat Tori." I looked at Robbie. He shurgged, "Hey, I'm just being honest here."

They all laughed and I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks." Maddi giggled. "Thanks, Robbie. But, it's my first kickback. I don't want to be feeling pressure about performing, I want it to be memorable. As corny as that sounds. Besides, even if I turn the offer down, I still get to pick the last performance of the kickback."

We all laughed at the evilness in her eyes. What is that girl thinking? "I'm sorry, but I'm completely lost. What's a kickback?" Jake asked. We all looked at him in shock, then remembered he didn't go to HA.

"It's a party at school we have every year, to welcome the future celebrities of the world." I explained. He nodded understanding. "You guys can come if you want. You can show up as long as someone from the school invites you." Alex told them.

"Well, we might think about that. We have to go back to Nevada on Monday. When is it?" Sarah asked. "Saturday. It'll be like a farewell party!" Cat stated excitedly. We all laughed at her. "I don't want you guys to leave." Maddi pouted.

"I don't want to leave you either." Carrie said wiping a fake tear away. She tackled Maddi in a huge hug. "But, I'm also glad I won't have to see you sucking face with Jake." Maddi teased and we all laughed.

**Short and sucky chapter, I know. But, hey! At least I updated!**

**Robbie: Come back next week!**

**Me: I actually have nothing bad to say about that. Thank you Robbie.**

**Robbie: No, problem.**

**Cat: Stop flirting with her.**

**Me: Jealous?**

**Robbie: I'm not even flirting!**

**Cat: Yes you are. **

**I really need a life. Bye.**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	19. Bade and Madiam

**Hi. I'm going to update if you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Dawn: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

Beck's Pov

I came to a solution about my Jade problem. Jade isn't really the problem, I'm pretty sure it's me who's the problem. I decided I was going to sing to her. Yes, I know. I'm an actor. But, people tell me I have a good voice.

So, I thought I'd try it. I walked over happy to find William and Maddi there already. Just the people I wanted to see. I am well aware that Jade has moved on and is dating some dude that suits her more. And, by 'suiting' her, I mean in a stereotypical way.

Daniel is a nice guy and all, but I don't trust hime with my girl.

_She's not your girl anymore. _

The stupid voice in my head reminded me. She's not my girl. Those words are depressing. "Hello. Just the people I needed to talk to." I stated, dropping my backpack and food on the table.

"And, what is it that you need to talk to us about? We ran out of weed, by the way." William said putting an arm around Maddi's shoulder. She laughed and shrugged his arm off of her. "We aren't drug dealers. So, what's up?" Maddi said turning towards me.

"I kind of need help with writing a song." I stated, suddenly becoming nervous. "Oh my gosh. Is it for Jade?" Maddi asked excited. "How did you know?" I asked cautiously. "It's obvious you like her."

"No, it isn't obvious. I thought you were over her." William said, "It's not obvious to you because you don't know what love is." Maddi told him. He scoffed, "Me? I'm a love master." We laughed at him.

"Anyway, are you going to sing it to her? Or is it just to get it out of your system?" William asked seriously. "I'm planning on singing it to her. But, I don't know when or where. And, that kid Daniel she's seeing. That's another problem." I said.

Maddi's eyes popped open and she looked excited. She grabbed my hand then William's and started dragging us back towards the classes. "Where are you taking us?" I asked her. "Just shut up." she replied.

I heard William laugh. I laughed along with him. We eventually ended up at Sikowitz's classroom. "Why are we-" I got cut off, "Shut up."

We walked inside to see Sikowitz shaving his legs. "Ew." I heard Maddi's voice say, barely above a whisper.

"Kids! What are you doing here?" Sikowitz asks nervously and throws the razor across the room. "I know who I want to take my place in the kickback performance." she said, ignoring the fact that we just walked in on him shaving his legs.

My eyes popped out, "Who?" Sikowitz asked. "Beck." she answered pointing a finger towards me. "Beck? I thought you were a dancer." Sikowitz stated confused.

I sighed, "An actor actually, but people always tell me I have a good voice and I thought I'd give it a shot." I quickly covered up. I wasn't going to tell him about singing to Jade.

"Yeah, that and he wants to sing a song to-" William was cut off when Maddi slapped a hand over his mouth. "We're just going to go now."

We exited the room. "The kickback? Really?" I asked in disbelief. She just smiled. "You are one little devious girl." William said pointing a finger accusingly. "Well, will you guys help me write the song?"

"Hell yeah!" Maddi screamed, and William laughed. "Sure."

I smiled and we headed back to the lunch table. Everyone was already there. Including Daniel who was sitting in between Jade and Robbie. I felt my hands forming into fists at my sides.

Everyone went silent when I reached the table. Jade finally noticed we arrived and introduced us, "Daniel this is Maddi, William, and Beck. Guys, this is Daniel." I locked eyes with her.

She obviously was the first to break the eye contact. "Hey." William said waving, "Nice to meet you." Maddi said polietly. "Don't get used to the politness from that girl. It won't last." William told him.

He laughed and I sat inbetween Dawn and William. "Shut up, William!" she slapped his arm, "See what I mean?" he said making us laugh.

Maddi's Pov

BADE IS COMING BACK BITCHES. I know I wasn't here for the actual Bade relationship, but I do know they were fucking cute. And, I will make sure they're back together. I'm sure of it.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up to meet William's gorgeous blue ones. He quickly looked away, an adorable blush creeping onto his cheeks. I just wanted o pinch them. So, I did.

I can't control my actions around this boy. He smiled at me and continued eating his food. This boy will be the absolute death of me.

I took a bite out of my burger, not before words kept crawling back to me.

_You've had too much to eat, Maddi. You're going to get fatter than you already are. _

_I wish you had never been born! What did I do to get punished with such a horrible child? I should've had an abortion. _

_Stop crying, Maddi. You're pathetic. _

I quickly wiped at the tears that I didn't know were forming. I looked up and realized that everyone was to busy to see me cry.

_Just like your parents._

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and put my burger down. "You okay?" I jumped at the sound of William's voice. No. I wanted to tell him. Everything. From how my parents don't love me to the daily beatings I get.

They're both phisically and verbally abusive. I just want to run into his arms and hug him. I want him to tell me everything will be fine. But, obviously I don't. "Yeah, I'm fine." lies.

I needed someone to talk to. Someone who understands my pain.

*Flashback*

_"Honey, come downstairs. We're going to be late!" My mom called up the stairs. My dad quickly came down and hugged and kissed my forehead. _

_"We'll be back before you know it. Tina, here, is going to take care of you. Okay?" I had abondonment problems. I nodded slowly. My parents didn't know that once they left, Tina would beat me._

_She then used some of her make up to cover uo my bruises. I was 7. My parents were non-alcoholics and free of drug use back then._

_I quickly ran up the stairs, once my parents left. I heard Tina yelling behind me. I ran into my room and hid in the closet. _

_She banged on my door. I shook in the corner praying to God she wouldn't come in. But, obviously she did. She stormed right in. _

_She raided the room until her eyes landed on the closet doors. With one swift movement, she pulled open the doors and instantly saw me._

_The look that overcame her face was hideous. She looked as if she had been possesed. She raised her hand, her hand about to contact with my face-_

"Maddi! Maddi! Lunch is over." I came back to my senses to see I was left outside nobody else with me, except William.

I rarely got panic attacks, but I'm pretty sure I'm going through one right now. I was shaking like a chihuahua and I couldn't breathe.

"Maddi, are you okay?" I slowly shook my head. "What's wrong? Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" he asked concerned. I shook my head again. I collapsed in his arms. It wasn't until I started sobbing that I realized what was going on.

I wasn't having a panic attack. This was years of tormenting and years of beatings and feelings that I've hidden. They're all coming out now. I'm finally after nine years, breaking down.

"Please don't leave me, William." I said, not caring how pathetic I sounded. I didn't even care that William probably thinking that I'm a pathetic loser.

"It's okay, Maddi. I won't leave you."

**Well, happy April Fools Day! I hope you enjoyed the episode!**

**William: I enjoyed it! Escpecially because I got to hold Maddi. ;)**

**Maddi: I was having a break down, and all you're thinking about is how close you were to me?**

**Mason: That's low, man. Obviously why Maddi belongs with me.**

**William: She's mine. Sorry to burst you're bubble.**

**Me: Well, whoever doesn't get Maddi can be with me, because I have no social life.**

**BYEE!**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	20. Maddi Reveals Her Secret

**Hey guys! I AM SO HAPPY. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi. **

William's Pov

I hugged her tighter, "Shh, it's okay Maddi. I'm right here." I whispered to her. I hated seeing Maddi this way. She always seems like the girl who loves to laugh. A girl with an at least okay life.

I know for certain somethings wrong. I don't know what yet. But, I'm determined to find out and help her. I don't like seeing Maddi so.. vunerable. I rubbed her back trying to get her to stop crying.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her, pulling my head back so I could see her face. My arms still around her, "I-I, can't." she shook her head and rested her head in the crook of my neck.

I heard her sniffle, then laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked her, she pulled her head away from mine and smiled. "I just feel a bit pathetic right now. Crying, while you hug me. You probably have cooties now." she joked.

I smiled a bit, "Maddi, I want you to know that even though I joke around with you a lot. I can be serious. And, you can trust me with any problem you have. It could even be something stupid like not having a pencil, or not being able to find your shoes. Whatever your problem is, you can always tust me."

She smiled that adorable smile of hers. "Thanks William, that means a lot." I gave her one last hug before pulling away. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me her eyes filled with panic.

Silence.

It stayed that way until she sighed. She looked up at me and took my hands in hers. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. The only other person I've told is my friend, Carrie." This must be serious.

"I promise. You have my word." she took a deep breath. "M-my parents," she paused, "they're alcoholics and drug users. They're abusive. Last month, they decided beating me with their fists wasn't enough. They started to beat me with beer bottles and burn me with cigerattes. I just coudn't take it anymore. That's why I broke down. I've been hiding these feelings since I was seven years old. I still remember my parents from before the alcohol and drugs. They're the best parents I could've asked for. I just want them back. I hate everything about my life. Everything except my friends, you guys make me feel safe, loved and wanted." she finished, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I'm pretty sure I had tears in my eyes as well. I raised my hand to her face and wiped the tear away with my thumb. "I'm not letting you step in that house ever again." She laughed. I hugged her again. I didn't realize I was crying until she mentioned it, "Please don't cry. I don't want you to feel any pain."

"How do you do it?" I asked ignoring the previous question. "How do I do what?" she asked confusedly. "How do you smile after everything you have gone through?" she laughed. "That's how. I laugh and smile it off. I did turn to self harm but Carrie made me quit."

Cutting? This isn't fair. Why Maddi? She's the most amazing person I've ever met. She doesn't deserve this. "Maddi, I don't care if I have to go through hell first. But, you're not going to that house anymore. I won't let you."

I could feel her smile against my shoulder. "Belive me William, if I had a choice I would've left a long time ago. But, I can't." she said, I sighed. "And why not?" I asked.

"Where do you expect me to live?" I sighed. "Come live with me." she laughed. "Honestly, William. Be serious." I pulled away from the hug and held her hands. "I'm being completely serious. Come live with me." she smiled.

"I can't accept. You do realize that you have to ask your parents first right? And, even if they agreed I still wouldn't go. That's way to much to ask for." she replied. I sighed again, "But you're not asking. I'm offering it to you. And my mom would understand what it's like. Her parents weren't abusive, but an old boyfriend of her's was. She'd completely understand. "

"William-"

"Please, Maddi." I cut her off. "I still feel like an intruder." I smiled, "Why? You know you're always welcome at my house. My mom loves you, my dad loves you, Aalia loves you, Riley wants you as his girlfriend, and Luis wants to marry you." I tell her laughing at my little brothers.

"I'd gladly accept Luis's offer, but I'm not to sure about Riley's." I laugh. She smiles. "Well, I want an answer. And, just so you know, I'm not taking no for an answer." I tell her and she giggles.

"Well, then that only leaves me with one option. Maybe-" I cut her off, "Nope. Sorry, I only except 'yes's." she laughs. I'm glad I can make her laugh when she's feeling so low. "You're just offering me this, you're mom doesn't even know, and I'm not sure you're being serious."

"I'm being dead serious." I told her, "Come on." I grabbed her hand and started leading her down the side walk and off school grounds. "Where are you taking me?" she asks, once we're out of HA.

"To your soon to be home. My mother is still there and we'll tell her, and she'll offer you to stay. And, you'll accept." she laughs again. "I'll go to your house but there's no way in hell that I'm letting you do that."

"Maddi, we both know you'll fail. I am stronger than you. I could easily pin you down and ask my mom." she looks at me with a face that has 'challenge accepted' all over it.

We eventually got to my house. Maddi automatically grabbed my hand and tried pulling me up stairs. "Mom! I'm home." I screamed and Maddi glared at me. "Yeah, whatever!" I heard my mom scream and saw Maddi giggle.

"And Maddi's with me." I screamed and she came running through the kitchen doors. "Maddi! How have you been?" she asked and ran over to hug her. "I've been good, thank you. How have you been?" she asks polietly. 'Been good' my ass.

"Maddi, tell my mom why you're here." I told her, and her glare intensified. "Oh, I-I im, just came to hang out with William." I looked over at her. I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulder, hugging her to my chest.

"Tell her why you're really here. Why I brought you." I put my other arm around her shoulder hugging her to me. "I-I can't."

"Honey, is something wrong?" my mom said, motherly instinct kicking in. "Everything's wrong." I told her. "That's why I brought her here. Maddi, do you want me to tell her?" I asked her as she nodded and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

My heart broke even more, I didn't think it was possible. "Sit down mom." I said as she took a seat, I led Maddi over to the couch.

"Today at lunch, Maddi had a break down. I stayed with her while everyone else went to class. She then told me about her life at home. About, her abusive parents." My mom gasped and looked at Maddi.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." she said sitting next to her and hugging her. "I brought her here because, I know you've expirenced something similar. And, I didn't think I was doing good enough at comforting her."

Maddi let out a weak laugh, "You were very helpful, William. Thank you." I smiled at her. "Honey, I insist you stay with us. I'm not going to let you go back there. I know what it's like to love someone and then completely lose all trust you had in them. It's very hard to get over, escpecially at an age this young. How long has it been going on?" my mom asked her.

She shifted in her seat, "About nine or ten years." _Nine or ten years?!_ My arms instantly went around her waist and I leaned against her side hugging her. "Today, I had my first break down. I didn't cry at all. I always thought of crying as a sign of weakness." she confessed.

"No, honey, you've got it all wrong. Crying is not a sign of weakness, it's the complete opposite. It's a sign that you're strong enough to tell somebody you weren't alright. And, I'm very happy that you've told my son." my mom wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"You know that we all love you here, I suggest you come live with us. I don't want you going through anymore traumatizing things." we both held her until Maddi spoke, "I can't accept the offer. It's way too much to ask for." Still using that as an excuse.

"It is not too much to ask for. Besides, I won't take no as an answer." That's were I got my stubborness from. "William is just like you." my mom looked taken back at her comment and smiled. "Did he already offer you to stay here?" I smiled.

"Yes, I did. But, she used the same excuse and turned it down." She laughed and turned to Maddi. "So, what do you say?" Maddi hesitated before speaking.

"What if I give you an answer when Mr. Olivier comes back. That way, you can tell him about it and see if he'd be okay with me staying here. It'll also give you some time to think if you really want me here. I'm a bit of a handful." my mom laughed and touched her shoulder.

"Mommy, can we keep her? I promise I'll feed her and walk her everyday." I joked, they laughed at me. "As long as you don't bathe her." my mom commented making Maddi blush. Aww.

"And, Maddi. That is a splendid idea. We'll wait for my husband and you'll join us for dinner. Now, William go set up the guest room for her, because I'm pretty sure your father will agree on having Maddi stay with us."

I smiled and walked up to the guest room, obviously picking the guest room closest to my bedroom. Not that I'm a creeper or anything, I just want her to be able to reach me quickly if she ever needs to.

I sat on the bed and ran my hands over the duvet.

_Maddi's going to live with you. The girl that you have loved for so long is going to be underneath the same roof. Wow. _

I smiled at the thought. I quickly made the bed and cleaned up a bit and went back downstairs. Maddi was sitting on the floor playing with Luis and his toys. I smiled at her and went to join them.

"Hey wittle bwoder." I said patting his head. Don't judge me. I love the little guy. "Hi, bwoder. Thanks for bwinging my giwfriend." Maddi giggled and played with his little car mator.

"I love visiting you, Luis!" Maddi said in a voice that she only uses to talk to babies. I laughed at how adorable she was being and decided to play with the 'Cars' cars. And by 'Cars' I mean the movie.

"Vroom, vroom." I said making noises with my mouth and flying the car over Luis's head. He giggled and Maddi giggled. I 'drove' the car along Maddi's face as Luis continued to giggle, and I continued to make retarded car noises.

"Awh, aren't you guys adorable?" my mom said showing up in the doorway. Maddi laughed at her comment and my mom smiled at me. I smiled back and continued to play with the cars. I played with the cars until my ass started aching from sitting to long.

I got up and stretched, headed for the couch and laid down. Luis eventually fell asleep, and Maddi picked him up and carried him to his room. When she came back she sat on my legs and took the control from me.

"I was watching that." I pouted and she smiled at me. She reached over and pinched my cheeks together. "I don't care." she said pouting. I smiled at her cuteness. She was about to let go of my face before I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "You're mean. You have to hug me as a punishment."

She laughed and squeezed me into a death grip. "There, I hugged you. Can you let go now?" she asked giggling, "Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

She laughed and rested her head on my chest.

**Sorry, this was all about William and Maddi. It's really hard to write about a serious topic like child abuse. **

**Please, if you are a victim of any type of abuse. Tell someone. It can be anybody! As long as you trust them. Trust me, and I know this from experience, it's not good to keep you're feelings hidden. If you'd like, you can PM me and tell me all about what you're trying to hide. I would never judge you, considering I had similar traumatizing events in my child hood. One last thing before I go. Stay strong. 3.**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	21. Madiam Prevails

**Hey guys! Hoy y'all doing? I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Andre: Adriana doesn't own victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

Sam's Pov

"Will you hurry up?" I asked as Dawn hurried to my car. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to finish my sandwich." she said shoving her unfinished breakfast in her mouth and got in the car. "Off we go." she said wiping her hands on my shirt.

"Great. Now, my shirt is covered in crumbs." I muttered, "You're welcome." I laughed, I turned the car on and started our journey to William's house.

I honked the horn twice. Maddi and William came rushing to the car. Dawn looked confused but quickly replaced her confused face with an excited one. I smiled at her and waited for Will and Maddi to get in the car.

"Hey guys." they said at the same time. "Hey. Any reason you just came out of the same house?" Dawn asked them wiggiling her eyebrows suggestively. "Eww. Dawn, no." Maddi said frantically shaking her head.

"You would've enjoyed it." William teased her, she quickly punched him in the arm. "Whatever." she said and turned back to Dawn. "I'm staying at his house because my parents are in the UK." Dawn gave her yet another confused look.

"Business trip." she said easily, "Aah." she said understandingly. "How long will they be gone?" I asked stopped at a red light. "About four months or maybe even a year." William replied. "Maybe even more." he added after glancing at Maddi.

"You mean hopefully even more." Dawn said. We all looked at her, "What? Madiam shipper here." Maddi laughed loudly at William's confused face. "What the fuck is Madiam?" he asked her. That just made the rest of us laugh even harder.

Once the light turned green, I continued on our way to HA. "Seriously guys." William said looking inbetween us. "I feel neglected." he said as we found a parking. "Aww." Maddi said pouting and hugging him.

He hugged her back, to them they might just think they're being friendly. But, to everyone else.. we can obviously see the connection between the two. I smiled over at Dawn who came over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"You know what else I ship?" a part of me was hoping she would say her and I, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. "What else do you ship, Dawn?" I asked her.

"Dawntella. Yeah, that's right. Dawn and Nutella forever!" she screamed forming her fingers into a heart. I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder. "I don't know about you, but I think Nutella goes better with Sam. Samtella."

She glared at me, "No. Nutella is mine." she glared at me for about five second before we burst out laughing. Maddi and William looked over at us. They were currently on the lunch tables holding hands. Weird, I'd have to ask him about that later.

"Omfg. They are holding hands!" she said excitedly punching me. "Yes, Dawn. I can see that." I said holding her wrists and putting them at her sides. "When are they going to finally get together?!" she asks sounding exassperated.

"When they realize that they love each other." I said looking into her eyes, not really sure if I was talking about Maddi and William anymore. "But what if Maddi already knows her feelings? And all she's doing is waiting for William to realize it."

Now, I am sure we aren't talking about them anymore. "I'm pretty sure William feels the same way." I replied, my gaze not leaving her eyes for one second. We were leaning in, so close to lips touching until the stupid bell rang.

We instantly flew apart. I awkwardly shoved my hands in my pockets while Dawn blushed like crazy. "FUCK." I heard Maddi yell. I looked over at them and saw William with his hands around her mouth. "See you guys at Sikowitz's." he waved and dragged Maddi away.

"We should get going." Dawn said awkwardly. "Yeah, we should." I wanted to stay here and tell her how I desperately loved her. I've never felt this way about anyone. This is the feeling of pure love. Pure and unconditional love.

I sighed at my own thoughts. I was becoming a girl.

We walked to Sikowitz's class in class in silence. Once we got there Sikowitz was, surprisingly, there already. "Hello class!" he practically screamed to us once the late bell had rung. "I didn't plan anything for today. Sorry. Usually, when we have some type of competition, I like to have a winner. No ties or anything."

I gave him a confused look as did my classmates. "I see you're judging stares. Let me explain. Who remembers the alphabetical improv we didn't finish because the bell had rung." doesn't ring a bell. He sighed, "The one with the pretty girl and the pretty boy tied." ohhh.

"You mean Melanie and William." some girl said from one of the seats at the front. I recognized her as one of the freshman girls that like to stalk William and Beck.

"It's Maddi, but thanks for trying." Maddi yelled from across the room. We all laughed as the girl turned bright red. "Anyway, let's have Maddi and William join me on the stage."

They got up and hopped on the stage. "You two will know finish you're competiton, it'll take about half the period. But, the 'tie' has been eating me alive!" he screamed sipping on his coconut. Maddi smirked at William.

"Now, who wants to suggest something for them to do in this little improv scene?" Sikowitz said looking around the room. Dawn, who was sitting next to me, instantly shot her hand in the air. "Dawn, shoot!" she did weird hand movements.

"Okay, you have to try and flirt with each other while in alphabetical improv." she smiled at them. Maddi blushed and William instantly fist pumped the air and said, "I am so going to win this!" everyone laughed.

"Don't get so cocky." Maddi said glaring at him. He just smirked. "Okay, begin!" Sikowtiz yelled.

William's Pov

"Anyone ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I asked her, she instantly blushed. That blush is so cute. "Beautiful? Me? Please, I'm pretty sure you're describing yourself." I hate that she's so insecure.

"Can you just accept the fact that you're gorgeous?" she blushed again. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I stand around letting you compliment me, when I can spend my time drooling over you instead." I smiled at her.

"Enough drooling. We should just make out." I said wiggiling my eyebrows suggestively. The class laughed and she continued. "Fine. If you insist."

Sikowitz interrupted, "Remember kids. It's acting, you have to play along with the scene. Now, kiss." his words shocked me and Maddi both. A couple of guys wolf whisteled and I could hear some of the freshman and junior girls complaining.

I smirked over at Maddi who looked like a tomato. A very cute tomato. I cupped her cheeks in my hand and brought her face up to mine. I placed my lips on her soft pink ones. And man, did it feel good. I've waited so long to kiss Maddi like this.

After about thirty seconds we seperated. I'm pretty sure I had the goofiest smile on my face. "HELL YEAH. MADIAM PREVAILS." Dawn yells at the top of her lungs. Everyone laughed at her, except for some girls who were bitching about the kiss.

I was still holding Maddi's cheek. "You're a good kisser." I told her stupidly. She laughed and her eyes widened. She pulled away. "I win! You're next letter was 'G', VICTORY." I laughed as she fist pumped the air.

"We have a winner!" Sikowitz said, then the bell rang. My heart sank, does that mean she only kissed me like that so she could win? I am done being a coward. I'll ask her, I've waited way to long for a kiss from her.

Just as Maddi was going to exit the room I grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the now empty classroom. "Yes?" she asks a smile on her face. I took a deep breath. "Did you only kiss me because we were acting?" I asked her.

"Well, it depends. Did you want it to be because of acting?" she asked looking down at her shoes. I lifted her chin up and pressed my forehead against her's. "Not really, no." I replied as the smile grew on her face.

I pressed my lips against her's. We had our second breath taking kiss. I swear, this girl will be the death of me. I absolutely love her. "Well, then what does this make us?" she ask, biting her bottom lip. I fucking loved it when she did that.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her, she nodded eagerly and I picked her up. "I'm going to carry you to second period now." she giggled and I smiled. I can't belive she's mine now. I knew something good was going to happen today. I had a gut feeling.

But, this. This is.. _wow. _

_The girl I've loved since she moved here, she's mine now. _

I let the words sink in. I smiled at the thought again.

_Maddi is mine, and I am her's. _

**Hey guys. I know cheesy right? Like I give a shit. Adriana don't care, Adriana don't give a shit. Anyway, I really wanted Madiam to get together. I found myself fangirling over a couple that I had created. (Well, 1/2 of the couple.)**

**William: FINA-FUCKING-LY. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR THIS?!**

**Maddi: I know! Me too! It took you twenty chapters!**

**Me: Shut up. Or I'll kill one of you off. **

***Maddi and William hug eachother tightly***

**William: You wouldn't. **

**Me: Yeah, I wouldn't. **

**Mason: What about me? :(**

**William: It's alright, Mason. I'm pretty sure Maddi's going to set you up with someone. She's been boasting about her 'matchmaking' skills.**

**Maddi: You aren't supposed to tell him!**

**Me: Well, come back next week?! No? Oh, okay... :(**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


	22. William's House

**Hey guys! I HAVEN'T HAD INTERNET SINCE THURSDAY. I PITY MYSELF. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Dawn: Adriana doesn't own Victorious or any of the OC's, except Maddi.**

(Same Day)

Dawn's Pov

I quickly ran out of my fourth period class and to Sam's locker. "Hey, Dawn. What's with the hurry?" he asked as I dragged him to the our lunch table. "I'm hungry!" I told him and continued to lead him, ignoring the tingles I felt in my hand.

He chuckled and sped up to keep up with me, "When are you not?" I smile. "When I'm full of course." he chuckles. "You eat so much, yet you stay so skinny. How do you do that?" I smile at him once we sit down with our food.

"It runs in the family." I stated simply. "That isn't fair." I heard Maddi say, dammit. No matter how early I get here. She's always the first one. I laugh, "Why not?" I ask raising my eyebrows at my bestfriend.

"Because, we have to watch our figure. Then there's some girls who are born with a fucking talent of eating and not gaining any weight." she said, slightly pushing her hamburger away. William and Sam didn't notice her action, but I sure as hell did.

William kissed her cheek and whispered something to her, she blushed. I smiled at them and looked over at Sam who was shoveling a hot dog in his mouth. He caught my gaze, "Ew." I stated simply. William and Maddi laughed.

Alex, Amber, and Cat walked up to the table. "Hii!" Cat said enthusiatically. "Sup bro." Alex and Sam did a bro hug, which I always thought was stupid. He then brohugged William. "How's the happy couple?" Amber teased as she nudged Maddi with her elbow.

"Imagine what William's mom is going to say. She has wanted him to date Maddi since the day she met her." Alex said, William blushed like crazy and Maddi laughed at him. We all laughed. "Hey guys!" Tori practically yelled as she and Andre joined us.

We still have to wait for Beck, Jade, and Robbie they have lunch ten minutes after we are released. "Hey Torro." Sam said. "Ugh, do you seriously have to call me that?" she asks. "Does it bother you?" he replied.

She nodded, "Then yes." we laughed at Sam.

*Later that day*

We all agreed on going to William's house, mostly because we wanted to see how Mrs. Olivier would react to her son being in a relationship with Maddi. "I can't wait to see the look on your mom's face." Sam stated.

"Stop it, you guys are making Maddi nervous." he replied chuckling, I smiled as I saw Maddi clutching onto his arm. "Well, I don't know if her 'reacting' is a good or bad thing." she said. "My mom loves you. She once told me that I would only be allowed to date you." we all laughed at his comment.

Once we reached Sam's car, we all piled in and headed towards William's house. "So, Madiam is finally a thing. When is Sawn going to become a thing?" Maddi says, smirk visible in her voice. My eyes widened. "Sawn? Really? That's the best you could come up with?" I asked trying to avoid her question.

She smirked at me, "It's imperfections makes it perfect." she stated with a smile. "I'm a proud Sawn shipper." I looked over at Sam. He was smirking. I slapped him across the chest. What he said hit me hard. _I'm a proud Sawn shipper._

He was probably joking, anyway. He just looked over at me and gave me heart stopping smile. When we finally arrived at William's house, we piled out of the car. Everyone was already there. When we entered the house everyone was on the floor playing with Luis's toys. Even Jade.

"William!" Luis screamed and ran towards him with the most adorable smile ever. "Luis!" he said picking him up and resting him on his hip. "That just made him 100 times more attractive. I didn't think that was possible." Maddi whispered to me and I laughed at her comment.

"How you doing, ladies?" Riley said. I groaned, he loves to flirt with, well, all females. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asks Maddi and I stifle my laughter. "I haven't heard that one before." she mumbled sarcastically.

"What's that babe? I couldn't hear you over your gorgeousness." wow. "Riley, go flirt with Dawn. Maddi's taken." William said putting his arm around her, still holding onto Luis. "Hi Maddi!" Luis said and reached out for her. She happily took him into her arms.

I smiled, Maddi loves kids. "Hey Dawn, long time no see." Riley said turning to me and putting his arm around my waist. I scoffed, "Yeah, and I tend to keep it that way." I replied as I pushed him away with one finger.

Sam laughed. He was sitting on the couch that was meant for one person, but big enough for two. I sat next to him, "What's so funny?" he smiled at me. "Riley was flirting with you." I groaned. "That kid can not take a hint."

He laughed yet again. "Mom! Come down here real quick." I heard William yell, I smiled at Luis who was covering his ears. She came downstairs yelling about how he has chores to do. Everyone loved Mrs. Olivier. She was like a second mother to all of us.

"Hello youngsters." she always called us that. "What is it? I was in the middle of my nap." we laughed at her. "Rememer when you told me I was only allowed to date if the girl I was dating was Maddi?" he asked and her eyes widened.

"Did it finally happen?" she asks, eyes still wide. "No. I just wanted to remind you." he said sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him, "Of course it finally happend." he replied quickly. She smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen and ran over to them, hugging them both. "I knew it!" she yelled.

We all laughed at her, "I'm going to go get my camera." she said running up the stairs. We all laughed. We didn't think she was serious until she came running downstairs with her nokia. We laughed even more.

She quicky snapped a picture of the two. I quickly ran over to see how it came out. Maddi had wide eyes and looked as she had been laughing. And William, he was standing behind her, arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

It was adorable. "Awwh. This one's getting framed." I heard Mrs. Olivier say. I giggled. "Well, congratulations." she said giving them one last hug and ran up the stairs to her room. We all burst out laughing after a couple moments of silence.

"That was the best reaction ever." Beck said, we laughed at his comment. "We should have recorded it." Robbie says. Dammit, we should have. "I have it recorded." Amber says holding up her phone. We laugh once more. "I'm hungry." William whines.

After he said that Aalia came running in. "Hey guys." she did a double take when she saw the position William and Maddi were in. "Are you guys, like, together now?" you could practically hear the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah." William's voice was muffled by Maddi's shoulder. "Oh my fucking gosh! Finally." she hugged Maddi. "Good luck putting up with him, Maddi. I promise you'll grow to love him. It took me 17 years." she said making us laugh.

"Hey!" William said mocking hurt. "Don't let her go, William. She better be my sister-in-law in the future." she said warning him. Maddi was the color of a fricking apple. "Now, anybody want food?" she asks and William was the first to agree.

His stomach made the sound of what I imagined to be a dying whale. Maddi laughed, "I could feel the whale inside your stomach." she was pressed up against William. "Does it tickle?" he asks, attempting to walk with Maddi pressed up against him.

They ended up looking like robots but they somehow managaed to get to the kitchen. I slowed my pace, waiting for Sam to catch up. Luis came running up to Sam. He tugged on his jeans, "What's up little buddy?" he said ruffling his hair. He giggled and replied, "Can Eli come over for another playdate tomorrow?"

I smiled at the thought of Eli and Luis. The cuteness would've been to much to bare. "Sure! I'll bring him over tomorrow." he said and Luis thanked him.

"Awwh." I said without thinking. "What?" he asked a smirk playing on his lips. "Luis is so cute, and so is Eli." I say covering up. "People tell me Eli looks just like me. So, that means you must find me cute." I do. "I do not." I reply and his smirk grows.

"Of course you don't." he answers sarcastically.

Maddi's Pov

I looked over at Dawn and Sam. She was blushing and he was smirking. They need to get together soon. I feel as if Dawn and I have switched roles. I become the shipping fangirl and she becomes part of my OTP. **(A/N: One true pair, for those of you who don't know.)**

I turn to the gorgeousness sitting beside me, also referred to as William, "Hey, so you're friends with Sam?" I ask stupidly. He raises his eyebrows at me and smirks, "And so are you." he replies. I roll my eyes at him.

"No, I mean ,like, guy friend. Like, he tells you stuff." I explain and he just nods. "Does he like Dawn?" I whisper. "I can't tell you that, sorry baby." I smile at the name but quickly frown. "Why not?" I ask pouting my lips.

He just kisses my pouted lips and continues, "Because, he made me swear to secrecy." I groaned. "I'm not kissing you for a whole week." I stated chewing on my pizza. His eyes quickly widened.

"Nooooooooo." he said dramatically. He kissed me and I glared at him. "What? You said you wouldn't kiss me. You never said anything about me not being able to kiss you." he said putting his arms out defenisvely.

"Smartass." I retorted, he smirked and I turned my attention back towards Sam and Dawn who were in a conversation, sat across from us.

I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down and saw Luis. I smiled, picked him up, and sat him on my lap. "Hi." he said, I laughed "Hi." I replied.

"William likes you a lot." he stated. "Oh does he now?" I said and turned to see William blushing furiously. "Yeah, he never stops saying stuff about you." he said fiddling with his fingers. I smiled, "Well, I like William a lot too."

"Ew. That's icky. William said it was okay because you got your cooty shot." Dawn burst out laughing. "Did Dawn get a cooty shot?" he asks turning his attention to William. "No, Dawn's icky. Only Maddi has a cooty shot."

"That's so mean, I got my shots." Dawn said pointing a finger at William who was smirking. I laughed at her comment. "William thinks you're the prettiest girl ever." Luis whispered to me. William heard him and blushed even harder. "Luis likes a girl named Emily." he stated simply.

"I don't." Luis replies although we all know he's lying. "She sounds very pretty, Luis." his face turned a light shade of pink. "I'm going to play with my trucks." he said getting off my lap, kicking William's leg, and walking away while laughing.

That little boy was awesome. "Ow, that actually hurt." William called after him and we heard his evil laughter coming from the living room. "Can I have your little brother?" Amber said and we laughed at her comment.

"That little man is awesome." Robbie stated. We laughed. Once everyone was done eating we headed towards William's movie room. He only had 8 chairs in the movie room so I had to sit on his lap and Tori had to sit on Andre's lap.

I didn't really mind though. I loved the movie room, it was like an actual movie theater, except mini. It was dark and had chairs that were soft and had cup holders, there was a shelf filled with movies on the side, a projector screen, surrond sound system, and a popcorn maker.

"You really go all out." I whispered to William. He looked over at me, "Why are you whispering? We haven't even chosen the movie yet." Even in the dark I could still see his smirk. "Well, it looks a lot like the real thing, it's sort of like a habit of whispering." I stated.

He laughed at me, "You are so cute." I kissed his cheek right when the movie started. Mean Girls. I laughed and Dawn turned around in her chair to high five me. I slapped her hand and she turned back around.

"This movie again?" I heard Sam groan and he pouted to Dawn who was to engrossed in the movie to even listen.

"Wait, I just realized something." I said turning to my boyfriend. Oh, god I love saying that. Our roles were reveresed, he was resting his head on my chest and I was holding his shoulders. I silently laughed at our position, "Yes?" he asks watching the movie.

"You have the movie Mean Girls in your collection?" I asked smirking, "Uhh.." he trailed off. I laughed silently again. "My sister made me watch it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would've been." I smiled and kissed his head.

He's the meaning of perfection. I will never admit this to anyone but I've akways wanted a guy who could quote the movie Mean Girls. And appearantly, William can. "You go Glen Coco." I heard him whisper. I laughed, maybe a little too loudly. "I can see you blushing." I told him.

William, Dawn, Tori, Robbie, and I sang along with Damian when he sung Beautiful. I ended up laughing my ass off. William joined me and eventually so did everyone else. William wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight.

I smiled and continued watching Mean Girls. I took in everything around me. Everything in my life is finally turning around. No more beatings or being locked in a basement. No more pain other than the ones from memories.

Instead, I have a boyfriend who cares for me, his mother and father who treat me like I'm their own daughter, Aalia, Riley, and Luis who also treat me as if I'm a part of their family.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I heard William ask. I was crying? I reached up and sure enough my cheek was soaking. It was a good thing the movie was too loud for them to hear me cry. "I-I.." I trailed off.

"Are you having a panic attack?" he asked. All I could do was nod. I've been having them more frequently. He hugged me tightly, lifted me and carried me out of the room without the others noticing. He always succeded in making me feel better, but it took a while.

I cried into his shoulder. "Shh. It's okay. Everything's alright, baby." I was shaking so badly. He entered what I think was his room. I couldn't tell with the tears blurring my vision. Instead of seeing tears in my eyes, my vision morphed into a memory.

This memory was the most painful. It was one of the first beatings I've ever rescieved from my supposedly 'loving' parents. My dad had just came home from work. He whispered something to my mother and she gasped. "You lost your job? You're such an idiot!" she yelled at him. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes at me.

"It's all your fault." he said pointing a finger at me, his voice filled with anger and danger. I was so scared so I ran to my room. My room didn't have a lock so he easily came in and slapped me across the face.

I remember the thoughts I was thinking that day.

_Why does daddy hate me?_

_Ouch that hurt._

_I thought he loved me. _

_He told me that he loves me, it was just a mistake._

He apologized to me the next day, me being the stupid 7 year old I was I accepted the apology. He lasted a week before the beatings started again.

I shudderd at the horrible memory. I opened my eyes and wiped my tears away. I was in William's room and the lights were off. I was tucked under his blanket. I quick;y, and in fear, ran out of his room and to the living room. "William where are you?" I asked.

"I'm over here, baby." he said coming out of the kitchen and hugging me. "I was just getting you some coffee." I smiled at him and hugged him. "Where are the others?" I asked, "They all went home. Don't worry. None of them know about your little panic attack." he said.

"You should go rest. I'll bring you up your coffee in a second." I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I went up to his room and laid down on his bed.

I was about to fall asleep beforeI heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I gulped, then relaxed remembering that I'm not at my house. I'm at William's, the only safe place I have. I smiled as William entered the room with the coffee.

"Hey." I said quietly, "Feeling better?" he asks me and I nod. "Good. Here's your coffee." he handed me the mug. I laughed when I saw the mug, it was a Doctor Who mug. "I thought you'd like it." he said sitting down at the edge of the bed by my feet.

"Well, you thought right." I said before taking a sip and burning my tongue. I put the coffee on the night stand. "Oww." I said fanning my tongue and William laughed at me. "Did my baby burn herself?" he asks in a baby voice.

I laugh and smack his chest. "How long was I asleep?" I asked him. "About 20 minutes." I nodded. "Sorry." I said and he looked at me.

"For what?" he asked confused. "For being such a bother. I'm beginning to have more panic attacks and I don't want to annoy you with them." he laughed and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You aren't a bother. And you could never get annoying. Do you really think I mind holding you close to me and trying to put a smile on your face?" he looks at me, kisses my cheek, and continues. "I love making you smile."

I smile at him and eventually doze off to sleep in his arms.

**Why do you think Maddi is having panic attacks? Do you think something's wrong?**

**Maddi: I hope not.**

**Me: Well, I guess we'll find out.**

**William: There's **_**a lot **_**of kissing and touching in this chapter.. Can't wait for future chapters.**

**Maddi: Perv.**

***Insert famous William smirk here***

**Beck: That smirk is going to get stuck on your face.**

**William: You sound like my mother.**

**Mrs. Olivier: That's a good thing. **

***Everyone laughs***

**Me: Bye.**

**~NiallHoranAteThisUsername**


End file.
